


Truly Unexpectedly Expecting

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, James is pregnant with Sherlocks child, Janine is Jims twin sister, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Mary is really james older sister, Mpreg Sheriarty, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft IS the British Government, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stands, PMDS is a real disorder, Parentlock, Persistent Mullerian duct syndrome, Sheriarty relationship, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Smut, intersex James Moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: Sometimes life brings unexpected things. Things that are very extraordinary. Things that are unbelievable and improbable but true. The lives of Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty are about to change forever. Whenever it is a good change or a bad change, we shall see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Persistent Müllerian duct syndrome (PMDS) is the presence of Müllerian duct derivatives (fallopian tubes, uterus, and/or the upper part of the vagina) in a genetically male animal. In humans, PMDS typically is due to an autosomal recessive congenital disorder and is considered by some to be a form of pseudohermaphroditism due to the presence of Müllerian derivatives.
> 
> This is a real disorder and yet scientists still have no gauge of how many men suffer from this. It is theorized that a man with a full functioning uterus and Fallopian tubes and ovaries could get pregnant. Also it is not known as of this writing if it is genetically passed down through blood lines or not. 
> 
> In the end this is fanfiction and the idea has plagued my mind for a while now and so i have to write it out. So here we go..

Sometimes life brings unexpected things. Things that are very extraordinary. Today was one of those days.

Sherlock Holmes was in the middle of an experiment with mould when he got a text message. He At first ignored it as he was in the middle of an experiment and does not like to be bothered. However, after a few pings of his mobile, he decided to read the text and then turn off his cellular phone.

We need to talk it's important JM

Sherlock, please answer me..JM

I know you are home. JM

I am coming over to Baker street..JM

ANSWER YOUR FUCKING TEXT MESSAGES!!!!! JM

Sherlock put down the phone and decide to go and make some tea. As he do so and the kettle is to boil, he hears the sound of the bell and then the footfalls on the staircase after Mrs Hudson lets James in. Sherlock is not surprised when the door opens and James walks in.

"You wish to speak to me, James?"

Sherlock asks as he removes the kettle from the stove and Sherlock motions James for him to take a seat. To his chagrin.James takes Sherlock's own chair as he walks in with the tea service.

"Tea?"

Sherlock asks as he pours himself a cup and is about to pour James one when he shakes his head.

"I shouldn't.

Sherlock nods and sit and places his cup down on the coffee table and give James his full attention.

"Pleasantries are over then, what is it you wish to discuss?"

Sherlock asks this as James is looking a bit nervously around and then looks at the consulting detective with those dark brown eyes.

" I know that what I am about to tell you is going to be a bit unexpected and I am also trying to get my own head around the idea. So give me a moment please."

As James said this Sherlock nodded and deduced what he could. James looked tired and there were dark circles forming under his eyes, stubble marred his face and he was not wearing a bespoke suit as Sherlock was accustomed to seeing him in. James wore blue denim trousers and a white t-shirt. Sherlock also took in the way his lips were pursed and the nervousness in his voice as it had cracked a moment when he had spoken.

"You have my full attention, James."

Sherlock told him as he took a sip of tea and waited. James let out a sigh and then looked at Sherlock.

"Thank you for seeing me, I know that perhaps by the time I am done, you may want something a bit stronger than tea."

As James said this he then chuckled a moment.

"I know I would at any rate but right now that is not an option. I guess the best way to tell you this is just to say it plainly and then I can explain afterwards."

James began but then paused and looked even more unsure.

"Brandy perhaps?"

Sherlock asked this as James shook his head and squared his shoulders. Sherlock realised that the man before him now was not the James Moriarty he had come to know and.. Sherlock swiftly ended the rest of that thought.

"I'm with child."

James finally spoke and for a moment Sherlock was confused as to why James was telling him this. This was an improbable thing was it not?

"Explain."

Sherlock told him and was in shock that there were tears in the corner of James's eyes.

"I had been feeling a bit off, the last six weeks and the Doctor told me I have PMDS. I was shocked of course I had them do the test several times with the same result each time. I am pregnant. "

Sherlock listened and took a calming breath a moment before replying.

"How does this concern me? "

As he asked this Sherlock had a sinking feeling in his stomach and it was confirmed a mere moment later when James replied.

"It's yours. This baby's yours, Sherlock. "


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock nodded a moment not sure how to react to the news.James was silent and he just looked at Sherlock in question. It was true, Sherlock and James had engaged in sexual activity and had not used protection. Sherlock felt shock and denial for the moment. The night had been glorious Sherlock had to admit and both men had been caught up in the moment.

"Obviously you want to keep the child or you wouldn't have told me."

Sherlock replied. James nodded and for a moment placed a hand on his abdomen in which Sherlock's eyes wandered down to the hand and he noticed the slight change in James figure.

"I am, that is I thought you should know you were going to be a father. It was the honourable thing to do and I will make my leave now."

James said as he went to stand and Sherlock for a moment did not move a muscle. He silently watched James walk towards the doorway.

"That's it? You tell me this and leave?"

Sherlock asks as James pauses and Sherlock was not sure when or how but he is now behind James and his hand in on James's wrist as it is holding the door knob.

"I will let you know of course when she is born and you can be sure I will take good care of myself. What else is there really to discuss? This was not planned and I am not going to ask you for support as I have more than enough money to support myself and our child. Just know that I have given up my profession and I will make my leave now. Thank you for your time. Chao Sherlock Holmes."

As James says this, however, Sherlock's grip on his wrist tightens and he gives James a hard look before releasing his wrist.

"You don't want me to be involved?"

Sherlock asked as he steps back a moment to get a real good look at James as well as to for a moment hide Sherlock's disappointment. The fact Sherlock realises he feels disappointment shocks him a moment.

"Of course I would like it if you were involved but let's be serious. You don't want this and I know that you don't want me either. I just figured I would tell you before you found out some other way. I know it's the proper thing to do."

Sherlock nodded woodenly a loss of words to form but then he closed his eyes a moment and tried to relax. He wasn't angry but was confused.

"Do you think I would let you walk out that door?"

Sherlock asked this as he pulled James away by the hand and sat him back down. James gave me a hard look and opened his mouth to reply.

"You can't keep me here. I have rights you know?'

"As do I James. That child you carry is half mine and we will discuss things. You have told me your bit and I will tell you mine. You will listen to what I have to say. Are you hungry? I know for experience being around a pregnant Mary Watson that pregnant women get famished quite a bit and you are eating for two now."

Sherlock asked as he looked at him levelly.

"I could eat I suppose. I really don't have an appetite at the moment, however. I guess I could listen to what you have to say but after I am leaving and you can't keep me here."

James replied. Sherlock kept calm and went to the menus for taking away. he mentally tried to make sense of all of this. was it some trick? Here was James Moriarty someone he lov.. hated, tolerated because he wasn't boring like other people. Sherlock knew he didn't hate James per say and it troubled him as he continued to feel a tightening in his stomach a burn that was growing but surprisingly not unpleasant.

"Would take away suffice for now? As we are waiting for the food, we shall discuss living arrangements."

Sherlock told the pregnant Irishman handing him the menu's and sitting down waiting. James put down the menus and looked at Sherlock in question a moment before asking.

"Living arrangements? Really you don't think I am moving in here with you?"

James asked in shock and Sherlock nodded silently.

"It is an acceptable idea. You carry my child and I want to be involved. I know that you would not harm yourself or our child during your gestation and though I do not trust you completely, I know that you have a care for our child already."

"I do, I really do. However, I am not moving in here with you. "

James told Sherlock as he just sighed but Sherlock knew his points were valid and he was going to make sure James knew that Sherlock was not going to bend on this. Sherlock sat trying to calm himself, right now cold hard logic was needed not caring. Sherlock mentally slapped himself as the idea that he had any feelings towards his arch nemesis. Despite that, Sherlock felt, however, a tightness in his chest as he observed James sitting there looking vulnerable.

"Give me a valid reason why you shouldn't."

"Look around this room and tell me why would I want to bring a baby here? Tell me how safe is that teacup your drinking out of even? I can see from where I am sitting here alone an inch of dust on the mantle, something that looks like black mould on a dish on the kitchen counter and I actually feel rather filthy just sitting here surrounded by all this. If I were to come live here, things would have to change. You would not like these changes and besides the flat is too small."

James began to explain as he sighed and rubbed his temple a moment. Before Sherlock could open his mouth to speak James continued and looked at Sherlock with tired eyes.

"Also I own a house with a yard and the baby is inside me. I think it would be better if I chose where we lived. If you want to be involved I would prefer you live with me at my house. However, there would be rules. No eyeballs in the microwave or body parts in the kitchen. Those would have to stay in your lab. Also, the bees stay outside. I am allergic. "

When James was finished speaking he looked at Sherlock in question. Was surprised and for a moment went to deducing James. All words seemed to have left Sherlock in that moment but then he focused on a few keywords .

"My lab? Bees? You want me to leave Baker street and come live with you in a house Jim?"

Sherlock asked and then felt stupid for his reaction.

"Yes, that is the arrangement. I need a clean house, I cannot see myself living here and raising our child. That is the deal. If you want to be involved, you have to abide by my wishes on that at least. I am asking for nothing more than to raise our child in a clean and safe home and for us to co-parent. I know we are not together. I know our one night in Paris was a one off. I am not asking to be in romantic relationship with you nor a sexual one.

As lovely as that night was we both know we are not going to repeat that. I won't call it a mistake because we both knew what we were doing. It was lust nothing more. a way to relieve tension. You don't love me Sherlock and you don't really want to play house with me. I'm an evil bastard remember?? I'm... Damn you, Sherlock, why do you have to make this so hard? I just wanted to do the right thing and tell you but no now you have to complicate things and now you... I hate you do you know that???"

James blurted out as he made to get up but then he was surprised as Sherlock leant down close to him, both their lips a mere centimetre apart and replied in his deep baritone voice.

"You are a terrible liar James Moriarty. I felt your pulse, your heart is racing and your eyes are dilated. You don't hate me at all, do you? no, all signs show me there is much more isn't there??"

As Sherlock asked this he met James' eyes and James couldn't help but lick his lips as he opened his mouth to speak but then he was kissed hard by Sherlock and all James could do was whimper and moan against the taller man's lips.

"You love me don't you Jimmy? as for needing a separate bedroom no need, I think we can both admit we both enjoyed our sexual deviancy. There is a thin line between love and hate and we've been dancing across it now for years. "

Sherlock asked as he pulled back and saw the look of terror now in James' eyes. James was stunned as he wondered if Sherlock was admitting he also had feelings for him. It was true that James was deeply in love with the consultant detective but if he openly admits it, would Sherlock destroy him with that knowledge?

Instead of relying upon James grabbed Sherlock by the neck of his dressing gown and kissed the man back and it was now Sherlock's turn to moan.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sherlock was kissed by James he groaned,moaned and gave completely over to the sensations. His brain began to switch off. Their tongue now dueled for dominance and reluctantly they pulled apart and James blinked at Sherlock.

"Your heart rate is elevated as well as your pulse and your eyes are dilated. tell me is it love on your part because that's lust honey pure and simple. No love there. Desire oh yes, so who is lying now Sherlock? "

James asked as he went to catch his breath, these words had come out breathlessly and his Irish accent was thickly spoken. James licked his lips and released his hold on the lapels of Sherlock's dressing gown. Sherlock was silent a moment, his brain rebooting as he looked now at James and pulled back to stand up. The effort to do so however wasn't graceful as he stumbled a mere second enough to notice he had. Sherlock was deducing and gauging the last two minutes and found himself questioning a few things.

While Sherlock was in thought, he had not noticed that James had moved off the chair and he only fully registered what the Irishman was doing when he heard James retching in his bathroom. Sherlock let out a shaky breath and turned towards the hall down to the right where the loo was and he walked down to the door and placed his forehead a moment to the wood and closed his eyes before opening the door up and looking down at James who was on his knees and bringing up his stomach contents.

"Go away, I don't want you to see me like this Sherlock."

James said as he was highly embarrassed now, He felt as weak as a kitten as he lay his cheek a moment on the seat of the toilet and allowed the coolness to relax him somewhat. Sherlock just stood there watching and after a minute James lifted his head up to stare at Sherlock and was about to open his mouth to yell when Sherlock went to the sink and got a washcloth wetting it and he placed it behind James's neck as he did this, he also closed the toilet seat and made James slowly move up to sit.

"Thanks. I feel a bit now, could you please give me a few minutes alone to collect myself before we go back to arguing some more?"

James said this to lighten the mood or would have but failed miserably as the words came out sounding sad and not teasing. He squared his shoulders and bit his lip before finally looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock wasn't looking at James face however, the Irishman's t shirt had pulled up a small bit and Sherlock's eyes now gazed along the slight baby bump and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"How about you a lie down and I will see if I still have some ginger tea to help you with the nausea?"

Sherlock asked this as he helped James to stand and helped him to lie down comfortably on Sherlock's bed. James made no comment as he just looked quietly at Sherlock a moment before he closed his eyes and relaxed. Sherlock had removed James trainers and now the former consulting criminal lay with his jeans and t shirt and white socks on the bed.

"Hmm your bed is comfortable, I always thought it would be. Thank you Sherlock. That is thoughtful of you. I think that a lie down will help for a bit. Don't go to any trouble with the tea. I appreciate the offer though. "

James told him still feeling a little weak and somewhat peaceful as he lay on the soft mattress. Sherlock took the scene in and nodded quietly before he removed his slippers and sat down on the bed next to James and let out a sigh.

"Does this happen often James? I know that when Mary was pregnant with little Abigail she would be sick several times a day. Ginger tea and crackers seemed to help a bit. Do you mind if I joined you a bit? We could talk about the house you have and you can tell me about my lab and the bees."

Sherlock said as he moved now to lay down and was surprised a moment when James nodded and moved his head to lay on Sherlock's still dressing gown covered chest and he relaxed further. Sherlock bit his lip as he looked down at James now.

"Not but a few times a day. It wasn't the kiss so you know, I enjoyed that. It usually happens when I feel emotional or hormonal. I was very nervous earlier about telling you about this and I skipped breakfast. I should be better with a lie down and possibly something to eat here in a bit. Sometimes it happens when I am just relaxing and reading or playing the piano. It comes and goes."

James began to explain as he looked up into Sherlock's eyes now and relaxed further.

"I love this baby Sherlock. Despite the changes in my body, despite myself crying and throwing up all the time. Despite all that. I love the baby. I want you know that even if we can't decide on anything and do go our separate ways, I will love this baby. I know neither of us asked for this but I feel she's a gift and not a mistake. I know that you don't owe us anything and I wouldn't blame you if you told me to leave. I deserve that. I deserve your hate I do. I am giving up crime for her. I am scared of being a daddy but I know that as evil as I was, as horrible a monster, that a part of me is now innocent and I love the baby and maybe it's Papa."

James admitted this as he then looked down and saw while he was speaking Sherlock had placed his hand over James abdomen and was stroking it gently. James looked back up to see Sherlock gazing now at the wall ahead of them.

Sherlock was in deep thought and as he was he momentarily went to his mind palace. He mentally was at a door that was new and about to open it when the last of James words hit his ear.

"I don't know what love is James, I do know that I have a care for the child and for the moment for you as the child is inside you. I don't know if scared is the correct term as I am terrified right now. But I am also accepting. I never wanted children and I figured I would never have any of my own. Being a gay man and at best an a-sexual for my entire life, it wasn't a possibility. Now I'm going to be a parent and it's surprising. I should hate you but I can't, I should kick you out but I won't.

I want you here with me God help me James. Though I am not certain yet to why. I am glad you are giving up crime,though will be saddened a little because I will have to go back to ordinary people's cases. I may be on the side of the angels but believe me darling I am far from one myself. If you are a monster, then I am a machine. I feel something,something happy about the child and maybe I feel that too about it's Mummy. "

As Sherlock said this the door in his mind palace opened before his eyes and now he could see it was a nursery and inside was yellow painted walls, a black crib with honeybees as a mobile and James sitting in a black rocking chair rocking as he gently was singing to the bundle in his arms. Sherlock entered the room and kissed James forehead and smiled.

Sherlock pulled himself out of his mind palace and looked down now at James who was to his surprise crying softly. Then Sherlock realized he had been talking aloud and he opened his mouth to speak when he saw James give him a glare a moment.

"I am it's daddy! You are it's Papa and I am not Mum! DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING MUM TO YOU!?!?!?!"

James then let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Sherlock took that moment to just relax as he tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing. Comforting was never one of his strong points. James seemed to know this however as he sat up and kissed Sherlock's lips gently a moment before he laid his head back down and covered his hand over Sherlock's and smiled.

"Hormones, terrible things. I am sorry honey."

James then grew quiet as he smiled and closed his eyes. James soon fell asleep as he was tired and Sherlock looked down at the slumbering man and as he did he relaxed and whispered.

"I think I love you James Moriarty, I know I will love this baby too and I vow to do right by you both."

These words spoken so gently in a whisper but loud on Sherlock's own ears as he wrapped his arms around James and kissed the Irishman's forehead gently. He, Sherlock then closed his eyes intending to take a rest himself but ended up falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock grumbled as he awoke the next morning he rolled over and felt the space next to him was ice cold. he sat up alarmed and then flopped back down and placed his forearm over his eyes and groaned. Sherlock wondered if all of it had been a fucked up dream he had been having due possibly to the mould experiment as he had been working with chemical agents on the specimen. Sherlock however as he stood up threw off his dressing gown and shook his head as he looked down at his groin a moment. Dream no dream, it had been so vivid, he had now an erection tenting the front of his trousers.

Sherlock groaned as he knew the only way to relieve it was a wank in the shower. He removed his clothes and made his way into the hallway when he heard singing. Sherlock paused then he went towards the kitchen. The sight before him made him pause silently. James was at the stove and cooking what smelled like pancakes, the former consulting criminal had his shirt off and was wearing an apron that Sherlock had no idea where it came from. James was swaying his hips as he was singing and that was when Sherlock noticed the headphones on Jim's ears.

Sherlock continued to watch as Jim danced and sang some song in Gaelic and Sherlock had to admit Jim looked rather happy. James turned and looked at Sherlock and laughed slightly then smiled. Sherlock smiled back then he saw James' eyes moved down over him and James bit his lip before he returned his brown eyes up to Sherlock ever changing ones and wink.

Sherlock was not ashamed of his nudity as he walked over and he smiled before he removed Jim's ear buds and commenced to snogging Jim. Jim groaned and pulled back and Sherlock gestured James back towards the bedroom.

"As tempting as you are right this minute, I don't want to burn our breakfast up. How about you have a seat at the table, and after we eat we can engage in some deviant behavior?''

James said as Sherlock shook his head and sighed deeply.

"I'm not hungry. But you could join me in the shower as we still have a bit to discuss.''

James frowned and sighed as he placed several pancakes on a plate and took the skillet off the stove before turning to Sherlock.

"We as you, me and the baby are going to sit down and eat before we do anything else. I did not make all these for just myself. I  was planning on making eggs as well but right now they make me queasy so pancakes it is. I don't care if you put on your pants believe me your delectable. However, I have to eat and if I have to so do you. I am not asking you to bloat yourself but at least eat one pancake, please? "

James said this as he went over to the table where it was set for two and began to place one pancake on a plate and then raised his eyebrow at Sherlock in the challenge. He, James placed three on his own plate and sat down to eat. Sherlock grumbled and he sat down and let out a gasp as the kitchen chair was cool on his bare bottom.

Sherlock however just raised his utensils and began to cut the pancake and he forked a bite into his mouth and chewed while looking at James. Sherlock soon finished the pancake and took another and then another. He ate four before he put down the utensils and he took both his and James now empty plate to the sink to let the dishes soak.

"Thank you, that was good. Join me in the shower?"

Sherlock asked this as he smiled at James and tried to be seductive. James stood up and he looked into Sherlock's eyes craning his neck as he did a moment.

'' Something tells me we won't get much talking done there. Not that I care except the fact we still haven't really resolved the living situation. I am going to say this once more. If you and I live together, there will be no eyeballs in the microwave or body parts in the fridge! I also don't want to see fingers on plates in our cupboards.I don't even want to think about whatever the black thing that was on the plate on the table was. Luckily for you, I didn't throw it out but placed it next to the sink for now.As it is, I had to borrow these plates from Mrs Hudson and washed the pan and utensils in bleach water.

I may love you Sherlock Holmes but I won't stand for that!"

James didn't realize it at first but then he blushed a moment as Sherlock just looked at him and James swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing. He hadn't meant to tell Sherlock this way but now he had and awaited the laugh or ridicule he would suffer from the admission.

"Say it again please Jim."

Sherlock asked as Jim had decided to walk past Sherlock in his embarrassment and Sherlock took James' hand in his a moment to stop the shorter man from leaving the room. James looked down at his feet and he swallowed and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Sherlock I... I.. I love you. "

Sherlock tilted James chin up to look into those brown hazel eyes and leant down to gently kiss James lips in a gentle kiss.

Sherlock held Jim's hand as they walked towards the bedroom.Jim was in thought as he realized Sherlock wasn't laughing and he wet his lips a moment by licking his bottom lip before he opened his mouth to ask. 

"Do you love me, Sherlock?"

As James asked this he was nervous. He wants to vomit even but then he is at on the bed and looking now at Sherlock who has lifted his hand from his and is caressing James' cheek gently, cradling it. 

"I care for you, I am not sure what love is but I think that is what this is. I see you and I am happy and well my stomach feels funny but not in a bad way. If that is love, then yes. However, don't expect me to say the sentimental things often but I do feel that emotion for you James Moriarty."

As Sherlock said this he tried to relax as he was nervous as well and as he leaned in to kiss James and realized James was trembling and crying. 

"Do you need to use the loo? Jim are you okay? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

Sherlock started to become worried and James shook his head no and smiled as he kissed Sherlock chastely a moment. 

"I'm fine really, just happy. These are happy tears and pregnancy hormones are not always good I suppose but I am happy and I love you too Sherlock Holmes. Lie with me and hold me for a bit please?"

James asked as he was happy and felt the need for Sherlock to hold him. James didn't want to push for more but if it happened then he, James would not turn it down.

Sherlock nodded and Sherlock stood up to put on some pants when James shook his head. 

"Leave them off and we can both be comfortable."

James told him this as he did stand up and removed his jean trousers and Sherlock grinned as he walked over and kissed James hard then. James pants soon hit the floor as he lay under Sherlock who was snogging him with passion.James groaned then he looked up at Sherlock and into his eyes. 

"Make love to me Sherlock. I'm yours you are mine and i want you Papa please?!?! I'm yours to do with what you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock was silent but then he nodded as he thought about the things he wanted to do to his lover and he decided to test the waters a bit.

"Good boy Jimmy, do you know how many nights you have tortured me with the memory of that night? I should punish you and wank and let you just watch me. You like to watch don't you Jimmy? I could just stand up right now give myself a wank and maybe even tie you up to the headboard with my scarf and oh that is making you hard. Is it the words or my voice or the thought that I could have you tied up vulnerable and just leave you there a bit?"

Sherlock asked this as he sat up and it was more than evident he was hard and he gave a slow stroke to his cock as he asked this. James let out a moan and he went to sit up but then Sherlock just gave him a challenging stare.

"Gently, please this time take me gently just this once please Sherly. Please.. Make love to me honey please!"

James knew he was begging but he didn't care at the moment. Sherlock looked at him and smiled a moment then smirked. He slowly and gently came back to the bed and kissed James gently. As he did this James' arms drew him down and the former consulting criminal ran his finger tips and nails along Sherlock's back and then up in the wild almost never tamed curls and tugged.

"Please. Please, Papa, take me! I don't care if I am begging but I need you please Sherlock please!"

"Is that what you want me to do to you baby? You want me to fill you up? Gently of course. Are you sure we can.? It won't hurt the baby will it?"

Sherlock asked as he now wondered. He knew, of course, that from reading about John and Mary's pregnancy that sex was alright but he wanted to be sure. This was after all not John and Mary's baby but his own with James.

"The doctors said it was okay. I don't even mind you taking me hard but I want gentle, I want to be loved not conquered at least not right now. If you have any more questions we can ask the doctor on Wednesday, that is whenIam going for my first scan and that is if you will come with me? I would love you to be there Papa."

James asked and blushed as he did so. He bit his lip and then looked down at his belly a moment and began to feel a bit self-conscience of the fact his body was changing. Gone was his abs and now a small bump had started. He felt fat and ugly and for a moment the thoughts shown in his eyes as he held back tears.

 "Okay, I would like to go to the Doctors with you. Are you crying?"

Sherlock asked this as he saw tears now slowly escapJames'eyes and he moved to wrap his arms around the Irish man's waist and James shook his head as he relaxed a moment in the other mans embrace. Sherlock felt lost as he was not used to this, to comforting someone and yet he held James and it felt right to do so. He rubbed circles along James back and had moved to pillow the Irishman's head on his bare chest and was slowly running his fingertips through James hair slowly.

"I am just feeling fat and ugly is all. I know it's silly but my doctor says it's normal to feel depressed now that I don't have my hot little body anymore. I can't even wear my suits and i don't even look at myself naked anymore. I don't know why you would even want to touch me I'm grotesque now. I know it's our baby and i am happy to be getting bigger because it means she's healthy but still a bit depressing. It's the hormones of course these damn things. i find myself crying at the stupidest things! Not exactly conducive to being a master criminal with my crying over stupid crap telly then shooting it or having to excuse myself to throw up because someone's cologne makes me nauseous. Besides, I don't want that in our child's life. I know it's sentimental but I am glad we're having this baby and I was getting tired of all the nonsense anyways."

James was talking and Sherlock just made himself listen. He then when James finished looked at him and ran a hand down to James baby bump and held his hand there a moment. As he did James for a moment just held his breath but then let it out slowly as his ear was pressed to Sherlock's chest over his heart.

"You are getting bigger. I hope soon you will be huge. Your already starting to waddle. I am happy somehow with that idea. I don't know how to express how happy I am and I am glad we are having our baby. I am amazed by the prospect and scared shit less too. I still find you attractive and it's not only because of your body, I am attracted to your intellect and I find you sexy,not just that your intelligence that rivals my own, but also your adorable and cute and I can't wait to see you huge. big and all belly and legs."

Sherlock admitted this and James moved so his chin was on Sherlock's chest now and he was looking up into Sherlock's gray eyes. The whole mood had been killed for the moment but James knew they needed to talk about all that was happening. Sherlock just looked back and James let a small smile grace his lips. the smile was genuine not just a fake one as it expanded slowly and his eyes crinkled as he leaned up and kissed Sherlock gently.

"I love you James, I love our little honeybee too and I would be amendable to seeing this house of yours.If I like it, i can retain Baker street as my office."

Sherlock told him as he decided he wanted to see it and maybe come to a compromise. Sherlock also knew that the prospect of tending bees and having his own lab was enticing.

"If you like, we can go to see the house today and I can give you the tour. Even if you don't want to live there with me afterwards we could maybe at least decide together on the nursery. i was thinking something neutral maybe black and yellow. I know that you like bees and other than having an allergic reaction to them, I find them fascinating. By the way the bees arrive next week. i know that you'd probably want to inspect them when the bee keepers come so even if you don't want to live at the house, you can come and tend them and experiment on them.

My home is your home even if you stay here. Our home. I hope that you'll come stay with me and our honeybee. I like that our little honeybee. i guess that is better than calling him or her an it isn't it? Though I have a feeling it's going to be a little girl. A little princess for Daddy and Papa to spoil. A brilliant and beautiful child regardless of course. Well loved and hopefully challenged and never bored. I really am happy and don't care what our child's gender is as long as our honeybee is healthy. Do you have a preference?"

James knew he was babbling a little bit but he didn't care at the moment. Sherlock was half listening and as James talked he momentarily closed his eyes. However now he opened them and looked at James quietly a moment before he responded simply.

"None, I have no preference either way really. A son would be nice but I just want you and our child healthy and safe. However if a few years down the road you were amendable we could possibly have a second child. I wouldn't mind it if you didn't want to but I like to think it might be nice for our honeybee to have a sibling."

Sherlock said this and James just let out a sigh and sat up then.

"We will discuss it in a few years, twins run in my family so perhaps we will get both. Maybe that's why I am getting so big already. I am surprised though since you and your own brother do not get along. I know that I myself have an older and younger sister or did once. My younger sister Janine and I are twins, five minutes apart we are."

James felt sad as he thought about his family at that moment but then he snapped out of that thought as he saw Sherlock giving him his deduction look.James sighed again and relented.

"Fine! My Mam she was.. well there is no way to say it but plainly, she was a whore Sherlock. I never met my Da' and i am not even sure she knew who he was. My mam well she would get high and drunk and fuck anyone.She made her money as a whore. 

My last memory of her is of a man fucking her while she had a syringe in her arm. He was beating her and held her down.He left and she.. She didn't wake up.

I know that Hannah and Janine and I were taken away soon after that, I was six when the people from the orphanage came. Hannah and Janine of course were adopted right away but I wasn't. I don't even know if they are still alive or where they could be. I was never allowed to find out as the records are sealed and even with my connections I can't still find them. Not that I am looking for them anymore. I am sure by now they have their own families and hopefully are happy. I am sure they have forgotten about Richard, I know I did long ago. "

James began to explain as he sat up and rubbed his temples a moment. Sherlock just listened and James smiled quietly a moment.

"Her name was Miranda, Miranda Rose Brooks. I know that my Mam she wasn't a bad person she actually was a good mam when not high or off shagging some bloke. We used to make cookies and sometimes I wonder if she sees me and hates who I became. I don't of course believe in God but I know she did.

 We would go to church, those days she would wear her long hair up and put on a pretty dress and if we have a daughter I like the name Miranda. I have been thinking about that a few days now. If we have a daughter I like the name Miranda Artemis for her to be called. Miranda Artemis Holmes."

James was silent then as he rubbed a moment at his eyes,he was not crying but he felt a tension headache coming on. Sherlock didn't know what to say except..

"Miranda Artemis Holmes, I like it. That she is a good Holmes name. I insist on her surname being Holmes. Perhaps in time her Daddy will also be a Holmes?"

Sherlock asked innocently and then realized how that could have been interpreted. He saw the look in James' eyes and he wanted to edit his last words but he knew he meant them. So Sherlock decided to systematise his meaning.

"I mean James Holmes sounds better than Sherlock Moriarty doesn't it? I know that we are not ready for that type of commitment and I hope that someday we will. That is if you like. If not that is alright too. I just want you to be happy and I know that together for now we are happy. 

I know I could just as easily be an arse and screw up and have nothing but at least for now we are together. I assume we are together, there is no one else right Jim? "

Sherlock for a moment became a bit nervous and James just answered giving Sherlock gentle kiss and shaking his head.

"There is no one and never has been. I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen but no one has ever made me love them before. You are right James Holmes sounds a bit better than Sherlock Moriarty. We are together and there is no one else I want to share my life with. So if your asking, the answers is yes. I want you as my partner, my husband someday Sherlock. But I am not wearing a dress as I don't have the legs for it. "

The last bit james was teasing and then he was laughing as Sherlock went to pull him back down on the bed with him but ended up tickling him. Sherlock grinned evily as James got up and half stepped and ran towards the loo.

"You are going to make me piss myself! Come take a shower with me and we can go to the house and have sex. The bed there is softer and bigger and I want to cristen the rooms."

James said this before he disapeared behind the bathroom door and Sherlock stood up to join him. However as Sherlock entered the hallway he heard a cough and turned to look at his brother sitting in john's old chair and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. As per usual Mycroft's brolly was next to him.

"I suppose we have something to discuss little brother?"

Mycroft deadpanned as he then let his blue eyes gaze from Sherlock to the closed bathroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

It was like a vacuum, all of Sherlock's happiness seemed to leave at those words. Mycroft sighed as Sherlock just stood there for the moment with his hands on his hips and was about to no doubt give Mycroft some very heated words when James took that moment to stick his head out the door.

"Come on Papa the water is ready. Where are you? oh hello, Mycroft. "

James said this as he went back into the shower and turned it off then came out in one of Sherlock's dressing gowns and handed one to Sherlock. Sherlock sighed but put on the dressing gown and went to sit in his chair. Mycroft made no appearance of caring for the undressed state of the couple as James asked him.

"Tea? "

Mycroft nodded and said to Sherlock's surprise.

"That would be nice James. You know how I take it of course. Sit brother mine we have a few things to discuss. The foremost your relationship with James Moriarty. "

Sherlock wanted to throw Mycroft out as he and James were having such a lovely morning but he also knew ignoring Mycroft could bring about some problems and so as he sat he took the file of papers that Mycroft was holding and just looked at him as he held them in his hand.

James went and changed back into his jeans and t- shirt when the kettle was boiling and entered going to sit on the sofa but gave a laugh as he was pulled down to sit on Sherlock's lap and had a hand placed around his waist. Sherlock's fingers protectively spread over James' belly.

"I know about the child Sherlock. I am here to offer my assistance to you and James."

Mycroft stated as he heard the kettle boil and settled more in the chair as James had wiggled off Sherlock and came back. Mycroft accepted a cuppa from James and James handed Sherlock his own cup but with coffee. 

James sat he was drinking a bottle of water as he relaxed and sat back down on Sherlock's lap.

"What assistance could we need from you Mycroft? Thanks, baby."

Sherlock snarled and then he kissed James temple and whispered his thanks for the coffee. 

James let out a sigh and then looked at Mycroft. As he did he for a moment just rubbed his temples. Sherlock's arm had snaked back around James as he had sat, and James leant into him kissing the side of Sherlock's jaw trying to make him relax. 

"Let him explain Sherlock.He is trying at least. What kind of assistance did you have in mind Mycroft? I know that the last time we spoke, you were not as civil, however, I wasn't either. We're family now it changes things.The family is important."

James said this as he waited now to hear what Mycroft had to say. It was true in the past both men had not been friendly and even to a point for a while James had made it a point to harass and infuriate the older Holmes brother for fun. 

"You are keeping the child correct?" 

Mycroft asked and James nodded. Mycroft visibly relaxed then as he gestured to the papers Sherlock had placed down on the coffee table now and had been forgotten for the moment. Sherlock glared at Mycroft sharply and opened his mouth to no doubt berate the elder Holmes, with an insult when James instead spoke up giving Sherlock a kiss behind his right ear trying to keep the consulting detective calm.

"Yes, we are keeping our child. Though unexpected we feel happy and blessed with our miracle. I love your brother and as I explained to you yesterday Mycroft I am not interested in working for MI6. I am retired and if anything I would like to be able to assist my partner with his work. That or I perhaps will go into teaching."

James explained and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at James words. Mycroft had offered James a job? Sherlock, however, kept silent as he finally looked at the papers and James tilted his head to look at them also.

"What is this Mycroft? I can see that it's James death certificate but.. oh! Well played Myc."

Sherlock said as he read the next paper and then he saw James' eyes grow huge like saucers. Both Mycroft and Sherlock, however, did not react.

"Ten million pounds is but a percentage of what my brother's part of our inheritance from our Grandparents has left us both. Also, you will find the deed to Wallingford House and I can have a moving crew here to..."

Mycroft began to explain when Sherlock interrupted his older brother.

"I do not wish to accept the knighthood from the queen, why would I accept the title in your stead from Grandfather? I don't want to be a Lord. I will leave that to you and Gary. Perhaps someday if our children wish to take on the mantle, I will not begrudge them or of what Grandfather had left us Mycroft. "

Mycroft shook his head.

" I am aware you do not wish to sit in the house of commons and will no doubt keep the title for myself until the time it is to pass down to your child. However, the title of Lord Holmes goes to you as I cannot produce an heir with Gregory and though I love my husband and his children, it has to be a blood relation that accepts the title. In time perhaps you will reconsider. Continue to read there is something more of importance to you both I assure you that you will feel relieved once you have finished reading."

Mycroft explained and if the last papers had not shocked or surprised James the next paper did and he looked at Sherlock in question.

"A marriage license, for a William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Richard James Brooks. Presumptuous. Dated for... Three days after Paris. Mycroft is this legal?"

James asked as he then looked at it and for a moment he was filled with happiness but he also wondered how Sherlock would react to this. True he had asked James to marry him someday but now. Sherlock nodded and kissed the top of James' head.

"If it is agreeable we shall have a ceremony. However, do know that I plan on being with James for the rest of my life with or without a paper to tie us together.However, how to convince John to be my best man and witness? I am sure he will not be too thrilled with my choice of spouse."

As Sherlock asked this, he then looked up as John Watson came in through the door followed by a smiling Mary who just came up to Sherlock and kissed his cheek then when she looked at James she froze. James froze as well as he stood up and looked at her and without a single word, they were hugging and crying.  

John and Mary had come over to spend time with their friend but now were surprised, to say the least. John gave James a look and shook his head wondering what was going on. He opened his mouth to speak when Sherlock put a hand up and John became silent.

"Hannah! Oh, sweet Jesus! How???"

"Richie! Oh, Richie! I thought. I go by Mary now. Mary Watson and we thought you had died. We looked for you Janine and me for years!"

Sherlock understood immediately and looked at both Mycroft and John who were speechless and in ignorance to what was happening in front of their eyes.

"James, I go by James now myself and you know where Janine is? Fuck me that is wonderful. I wasn't allowed to search for you as they said your adoption records were sealed. I'm pregnant and you're getting a niece or nephew in around seven and a half months. Is this my niece your little girl?"

James asked as he went and knelt down and looked at the sleeping baby who napped in a car seat which mary had placed down by the doorway as she and John had entered.

"Abigail, her name is Abbi and what do you mean you are pregnant? You and Sherlock have a surrogate?"

James shook his head as he was crying and looked up at his sister and smiled.

"I am pregnant, Sherlock and I made a baby and our first scan is on Wednesday. I know it's rare but I have.."

James began but before he could continue Sherlock answered.

 "James has PMDS, I am sure as a nurse and you John as  Doctor know what that is. I suppose my God daughter is now my niece and you are now in truth family John and Mary. As for the validity of this marriage license, I would rectify it now. Mycroft as a government official I ask that you marry James and me right away. This very moment and no later."

James nodded then he looked over his husband to be and replied.

"On one condition. You need to have some pants on. I know I teased about myself not having the legs for a dress earlier but I think I would not like it very much if you accidently flashed my sister on our wedding day and I don't think john would appreciate it either. So go put on a nice suit and later I will make it worth it when we.."

James whispered in Sherlock's ear and then winked as he then saw the baby had awakened and he went over to soothe her. john was confused and was about to yell at James when Mary stopped him and Sherlock paused as he saw his lover, and partner holding his Goddaughter and cuddling with her.

John raised an eyebrow at his wife but kept silent as James asked if Mary had a bottle for the baby in her bag. Mary shook her head as she explained she nursed and James was excited as he asking questions about lactation. James again was cuddling with the baby when he looked over at John.

"I'm sorry John, I hope that you can forgive me and allow me to be a part of my sister and niece's lives. I no long am a criminal and the vest was not armed besides. I know we did not start on the best of terms. I would like to start over if you will allow. Hi, I'm James, your brother in law. I hope we can be friends."

 


	7. Chapter 7

John was silent as he looked at James and though he wasn't sure if he could trust the man, he sighed and extended his hand to James. John theorised that perhaps it would be better to give him a chance. True he would not forget what had happened at the pool years before but he could forgive and who knew perhaps it was for the best.

 "I can forgive you, I will not forget.However, we can try to be civil and in time friends."

James smiled and handed the baby to her mother and shook hands with John.

"Thank you, John. I want you to know that I don't really deserve your forgiveness but I am glad you are a good man and that my sister is happy. I too hope that Sherlock and I will be able to have marital bliss as you and Han... Mary has. I know that I love sherlock and I promise to do right by him and our little honeybee when she is born."

James was smiling and then Mary asked.

 "You're having a little girl? that's wonderful Richie! Oh right sorry James."

Mary exclaimed then corrected herself but continued to smile as she did so.

"Darling, you can call me Richie if you want to and I know Jannie will probably also do it. I mean it's relatively new you know for you to call me James and well I haven't been Richard James Brooks for over twenty years now. I know that I am used to being James now but I have no problem with you calling me Richie. I know I babble, pregnancy brain!"

James said this with a laugh and Mary nodded. Mary knew and understood. John chuckled as he then looked at Mycroft who to his surprise was just smiling as well.

"Actually we aren't sure yet and it's a bit early to tell if we're having a girl bu it just feels right, iI plan on naming her Miranda after mam. Miranda Artemis Holmes. Well, Sherlock had no disagreement when I told him about mam and why I want to name our daughter after her. We haven't come up with a male child's name yet but I am leaning personally towards perhaps William Mycroft John Holmes. That I like I said still up for discussion."

"Why Artemis?"

John asked out of curiousity and James chuckled.

"She's a Holmes and Artemis is a beautiful name. I just always liked it. I suppose though she should have a second middle name too. Mycroft what is your Mum's name?"

James asked as Mycroft had just been listening slightly until this question cam up and he looked at his soon to be brother in law.

"Our parents names are Sigerson William Mycroft Holmes and Violet Sherrinford Vernet Holmes. They live in Kent Mummy was a mathematician and Daddy was a Chemist. Both are retired now. I am sure that it won't be long until you have met them. This is their first grandchild so i am sure they will be visiting you soon. Well other than my husband's children of course."

As Mycroft said this he for a moment blushed as he thought about how when he and Gregory had married how his parents had begun to spoil their grandchildren. He knew that they would also spoil Sherlock's son or daughter and opened his mouth to tell this to James when James looked up and Mycroft turned as he saw James was looking behind him.

Sherlock was dressed in his aubergine shirt and to James surprise a pair of dark blue jean trousers.His hair was combed back and styled and he was wearing trainers on his feet. James swallowed as he looked his fiancee over slowly. The jeans made Sherlock's long legs look longer somehow and the purple shirt was always attractive on the consulting detective. Sherlock had three buttons opened at the top and his long slender neck was exposed.

"I figured why wear a suit when you are also in jeans and a t shirt.Besides we are going out later and I figured why not?"

Sherlock explained as James just stepped forward and met eyes with Sherlock. 

" You look so.. Well I will show you later how much I appreciate you..."

James shut up then as Sherlock took James hands in his. James relaxed and nodded as for a moment it seemed to the others in the room that Sherlock and James were having a silent conversation with each other. James grinned and then blushed a moment and Sherlock nodded.

"I am going to make love to you all night long baby."

Sherlock said aloud and James started to chuckle. James eyes then teared up as he stepped closer and took Sherlock's hand in his to link their fingers together. Sherlock leant down slightly mere inches from James' lips as James then asked him.

"Promise?"

Both were then snogging until a throat was cleared and to their surprise it was Mary.Sherlock drew back and he and James both just smiled at each other.

 "Let's get you kids married and then you can rip each others clothes off."

Mary stated bluntly and all the men looked at her a moment some in shock all really but the two soon to be married. 

"Yes, how about you both stand here in front of the mantle and do you wish to have vows?"

Mycroft asked as he knew that it was just a formality but wasn't required as the marriage license in truth just needed their signatures. 

"I.. I would like to say something if you don't mind." 

James said as he and Sherlock walked hand in hand to in front of the mantle and he looked up into Sherlock's eyes. 

"I love you William Sherlock Scott Holmes  and I promise and vow to be the best husband and daddy for you and our child. We may fight sometimes and then have hot make up sex. I know that we will never be bored again and I.."

James began to cry softly as he smiled and he lifted his hands that was holding Sherlock's to kiss Sherlock's knuckles a moment. 

" I love you, I will love you until my last breath. I want to wake up next to you everyday until I am dust and I want to grow old with you. Your everything I want and need and now my fucking hormones.. I love you. I know I always will.Thank you for loving me."

James said all this and Sherlock nodded as he then opened his mouth to speak and when he did he was honest and allowed his heart to explain how he was feeling.

"I love you James Richard Brook Moriarty and i will until my last breath. I do not get overly sentimental except in the case of you and us. I love our honeybee and I always will love you both. i will try and be patient and learn about relationships. i will do my best as a husband and Father and i promise to keep the bees outside and body parts in my Lab. I promise to call if I am going to be away for days so you don't worry and I give you myself, my heart and life. You are mine and I am yours. Thank you for loving me too and giving us a child. It's a blessing a homosexual man was not conceivable. Your are Gorgeous and I adore you James. I also can't wait until you waddle and I promise to not experiment on our child except to perhaps journal and observe his or her development. i can't wait to see you holding our child in your arms like you did our niece and I.. If i believed in God i would say that he made us perfect for each other. You are my other half and now we are whole together. I love you."

As Sherlock stopped he smiled as James had leaned up and kissed him chastely and grinned back. Sherlock wiped at his eyes as he had begun to tear up as well.

"Mycroft, we will of course have another ceremony if James wants for Mummy and Daddy and his other sister as well as Greg to attend. If not I think this is us, this is perfect like this without all the fuss. Now let's sign the paperwork and get the hugs and congratulatory things out of the way so I can consummate our vows with my husband."

As Sherlock said this he was being Sherlock and James just chuckled as he too was as eager to consummate their vows. The rest of them all laughed including Mycroft.

""I now pronounce you Holmes and Holmes. Right this way to the paperwork and I will make sure this are filed. I am also glad you can restrain yourselves until after we are all out the door?"

Mycroft asked as he then smiled thinking of his own wedding night to Gregory. 

The papers were signed and James was hugged by Mary and the men all shook hands. The minute the trio counting the baby hit the street Sherlock, who had watched them leave turned and scooped up his husband and made his way to their bedroom. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

James found himself sat on the bed as Sherlock went to his wardrobe and began to put things in a bag. James likes on a moment before he stood up and walked over to get a better look.

"The rest can be sent for. Just pack enough for a few days as I know honey that we are going to be quite busy the next few days. Though you might not need to pack so many clothes if I have my way about it. "

These were James words but then he saw Sherlock put down the bag and go into a small jewellery type box which looked antique and he turned to look at James.

"I didn't want to assume we'd be only having sex on our sex holiday. Regardless I figure this belongs to you now husband of mine."

Sherlock removed the box which now that James could see it clearly, It resembled that of a pirate chest in miniature.

Sherlock took James left hand in his and he placed a ring made of silver with a large silver and blue looking stone on his hand before kissing Jim's knuckles. James smiled quietly.

The ring was snug and James looked up at Sherlock smiling.

"I figure we could get other rings but this is ring was given to me by my grandmother when I was nine before she died. I know it's a bit snug but I just want to see it in its rightful place. "

Sherlock explained this as he then showed James the matching female ring.

"I was thinking we could pass this down to our children someday. My Grandparents wore these as wedding bands.There is, of course, other family heirlooms but these have always been special to me. "

Sherlock explained as James took off the ring and handed it back to Sherlock.

"I think that would be lovely. What is the stone It's unusual and lovely even? "

As James said this to his surprise the stone has changed to a calming blue then to a violet.

"It is a mood ring really just junk as they are never accurate. I wanted to be a pirate when I was younger and that was my treasure box. I now have a better treasure. I have you."

Sherlock drew James into his arms expecting him to cry and he did a moment before replying. 

"That was rather sweet and corny and I love you. I treasure you also."

James laughed then and kissed his silly husband and smirked.

 Sherlock and James met eyes and both in mere seconds were on each other and removing clothes. James pulled back shirtless and knelt down in front of Sherlock who stood with his shirt unbuttoned but still on. James looked up at him a moment and whispered softly.

"Damn your fine and mine."

James then lowered Sherlocks flies and moaned as Sherlock's long thick cock sprung free without the restraint of pants. Sherlock moaned as James bent his head and sucked the head of his turgid cock and pulled back the foreskin slowly with his fingertips. 

"Fuck baby!"

Sherlock cried out as James was done teasing and he drew the length completely into his mouth deep throating him. 

James looked up through his lashes and then began to suck and lick with no gag reflex.

It would be quick. Sherlock knew this as he could already feel his balls begin to tighten. 

"Cum for me Sherlock"

James had told him releasing his husband's cock from his mouth to take a breath then James went back to suck and lick harder and faster. 

Sherlock threaded his fingers in James' hair and held his head now as he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting James held still and swallowed as Sherlock gave out a shout and screamed James name as he came hard. 

James slowly allowed Sherlock to soften before he slowly licked and sucked him clean. 

Sherlock helped James stand and kissed him thrusting his tongue into the Irishman's mouth tasting himself. 

As they kissed Sherlock ran his hand down and into the waistband of James jeans and noticed the other man had also climaxed. 

"Let's forgo the shower for now and go to the house. Perhaps we can even take a bath together as we have a large tub. Let me get the keys and we can go. "

James said this as he then to Sherlock's surprise grabbed the box and he smiled. 

"I think this is best to sit on the mantle perhaps with your skull. My Captain. My husband, how do you feel now that your timber has been shivered ?"

James teased and Sherlock just smiled and extend his hand to James after opening the bedroom door. 

" I feel good. I can't wait to get you home and to swab your poop deck. I am going to fuck you with my tongue and then when you're open with my very strong timber and it will be the bed that rocks of course. "

Sherlock said all this with his deep baritone and James felt himself getting aroused again. He hopes that he would always have a short refractory period as he knew he would never grow tired of pleasing his husband. 

"Aye Captain. I made sure that the bed would be a sturdy vessel. We won't be having a repeat of Paris where we broke the bed. Though we can try."

James challenged and Sherlock just smiled and allowed James to dress and redressed himself before replying. 

"Challenge accepted. Lead the way baby. "

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

James and Sherlock ended up spending the next half hour trying to leave the house. The first interruption had been Mrs Hudson who had insisted on going down to her flat to give Sherlock and James a cake. She had finished the cake that morning before for a tea with Mrs Turner but decided to share it with the boys. Martha was bringing it up to them when James and Sherlock had put on their coats.

"Ahh Mrs H thank you. Please sit and have a slice with us. Tea?"

James asked politely as Sherlock wanted to yell but then he looked over and saw the smile on James' face and he bit his tongue. Sure there was time for them to eat cake and listen to Mrs Hudson's ramblings. Sure.. James put the kettle to boil as he bade Mrs Hudson sit down with them in the sitting room.

"Mrs Turner is going to be so jealous! It is good to see you in a healthy relationship Sherlock and married now to boot. I never thought you would get over John but then here you are now married and to a very polite young man."

Mrs Hudson was smiling and Sherlock at this point would have made no doubt a remark to upset and drive her away. However, he instead turned and looked at James and smiled a moment before replying.

"Mrs Hudson, John and I never were a couple. However, thank you I am happy and once the baby comes we will be even happier."

Sherlock said this and Mrs Hudson looked ever surprised. Sherlock then realised she had not been privy to the news as the others had as she had been in her flat up to just moments before as he and Jim were saying their vows to each other. He had deduced he knew correctly she had baked the cake for tea with the infuriatingly boorish Mrs Turner for their weekly tea. 

"Your both going to have a baby. Well, congratulations! What agency are you using and please do let them contact me if you need a reference! I know the cake is not much but I would rather share it with you than Mrs Turner."

Mrs Hudson now had more to make Mrs Turner jealous of. Just think married ones with a baby too. She would bake another cake no doubt. 

"Actually, I'm pregnant. Six weeks along and we're very happy about it."

James told her as he was pouring the tea for her and she did not for a moment register anything unusual at James statement as she sipped her tea. However, when the thought struck her, she placed down her teacup and looked at them both in confusion.

"Excuse me but how? I mean unless there is some new thing happening with young men's bodies. Oh tell me it's not one of your crazy experiments and you have roped this poor man into it! Sherlock really what would your Mother say? I should call her young man and think your horrible brother is in on this too!"

Mrs Hudson exclaimed as James shook his head and Sherlock scowled.

"No Mrs H it's not an experiment. We had sex I got pregnant, I have this disorder that allows me to become pregnant and we didn't know at the time. I am happy though about the baby. We both are and we love each other. Thank you for the compliment though I do try to be polite to my elders at least the nuns and priests instilled that in me."

James was quiet for a moment after that as he gave a half smile to not make Mrs Hudson worry. Sherlock kissed Jim's cheek and took his hand in silent support. Sherlock knew that from what he deduced and the little glimpses of things Jim had told him earlier, that his life wasn't the best. Even though his new husband had turned to crime at one point, Sherlock knew that James had pulled himself out of nothingness and he had to give his James respect for that as well as Sherlock vowed he would try and be patient until the time came for James to talk about his childhood.

Sherlock knew that Mycroft three years earlier had told James quite a bit about himself and yet there were also things that Sherlock needed to share with his husband. Someday though not this day as James handed him a slice of cake and a cup of coffee and James took his own seat on the arm of Sherlock's chair. Sherlock was about to take a bite when he paused as James asked what the cake was made of.

"Well it's a white almond cake, I can give you the recipe sometimes James. It's quite simple!"

Sherlock put down the slice of cake and James gave him a surprised look a moment. 

"Mrs Hudson, you are aware I have nut allergies correct?"

Sherlock asked and Mrs Hudson nodded a moment as she was eating her cake. She swallowed and commented.

"Yes, you will not find any peanuts in that. It was just lucky I had some almond nut paste around to.. Sherlock dear why are you looking at me like that?"

As she asked this Sherlock shook his head.

"I'm allergic to all nuts including almonds. I do appreciate the effort, Mrs Hudson. Thank you. However, I shall decline to eat this wonderful cake. I shall not, however, decline you both the enjoyment."

James filled this new information into his own version of a mind palace and he took a bite. He tried then to alleviate Mrs Hudson's feelings as he said.

"Thank you, it is a sweet gesture. I am sure that I will enjoy this very much and I look forward to having the recipe join the others in my recipe book. It almost tastes like something my mam used to make when I was really young. Though we didn't have almonds so she would use something else. She used to call it Irish wedding cake and thank you for making this for us."

James said as he finished his slice of cake and he saw Mrs Hudson smile now.

"You're very welcome James.Your mother must be proud of you. Such a nice gentleman you are. Mr Hudson and I were not blessed with children."

Mrs Hudson said this and James nodded as he didn't want to upset her with the truth.

"Yes, James is a good man and children would have been bad with what your husband was doing. Isn't it time for one of your herbal soothers?"

Sherlock asked as Mrs Hudson had finished her cake and tea.

"Why yes, it is. Are you going out dears? It was forecast rain you might want to take an umbrella."

"Thank you, Mrs H. We will do that. My umbrella is in my car so we are going out for a bit anyways so we can use it when we get to where we are going."

James said as Mrs Hudson stood up and left their flat smiling. Sherlock knew with no doubt she was going right away to brag to Mrs Turner. He rolled his eyes and then shook his head at James.

"You do realise you are going to have to brush your teeth before kissing me again."

Sherlock said plainly and James nodded a moment.

"Your that allergic that you'll swell up and we will be spending our wedding night in the A&E. I am not having that happen. However, I suppose we are going to have to wait until we get home because that is where my toothbrush is and before you say it, no I will not use your toothbrush!"

James replied and Sherlock just gave him a raised eyebrow at that. It was less than half hour before that his own cock was in James' mouth. Sherlock then grinned as James was still sitting on the arm of his chair and he had put down the cake plate and so it was quite easy when Sherlock wrapped his arms around James' waist and drew him on the chair sideways. Sherlock just kissed Jim's nose and sighed. 

"I would chance it but I want to diffidently be doing more than sitting in a cold hospital making you worry on our wedding night. "

As Sherlock said this James chuckled and he looked up at Sherlock and he gave him a gentle smile. 

"Anything else I should know?"

James asked as he for a moment laid his head back on the arm of the chair and looked at his husband. His husband... James was still very much in awe with the idea and also very happy.

"Allergy wise, no but I don't like okra and I really don't like food. It slows me down you see and.."

Sherlock began as he was talking he for a moment just caressed James' face. James fluttered his eyelids a moment then he looked back up. Sherlock just relaxed and stopped speaking then as he kissed James forehead gently.

"I'm lactose intolerant, I jog five miles every day or I used to and work out. We both are insomniacs and eating doesn't slow you down as it is all in your mind honey. The truth is you need fuel for your transport to function to it's greatest capacity. Also, we are going to be having a lot of sex so you will have to refuel more often. In truth, I also don't like to eat and used to not for days at a time. However, now I'm now eating for two possibly three and when I cook you have to try to eat it. I won't make you eat what you don't like or can't."

Also, we are going to be having a lot of sex so you will have to refuel more often. In truth, I also don't like to eat and used to not for days at a time. However, now I'm now eating for two possibly three and when I cook you have to try to eat it. I won't make you eat what you don't like or can't."

James then added after taking a breath a moment. 

"We should both write a list of foods not to eat and we should not make each other eat them. I know you like ice cream. I also know that right now I don't eat eggs and bacon but I do like breakfast for dinner sometimes. Waffles do you eat waffles?"

James rambled a moment but Sherlock just nodded.

"I think we should write a list yes. Also, I like waffles. The human body has no concept of time so you can eat anything at any time of day. I do prefer beans on toast and cereals. Going on cases and running keeps me fit and I also used to box. I also did quite a bit of fencing and am proficient in three forms of martial arts. I am also fluent in six languages, English, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian. "

Sherlock informed James as he listened to Sherlock and for the moment he pictured his husband all sweaty in a boxing ring and bit his lip. James in turn replied in a soft voice.

"You play the violin and I the piano and the fiddle a bit. I am fluent in Gaelic and English and can write in both. I also speak French and Spanish but am not fluent in those. We should play together sometimes you and me, it would be nice as I normally play the piano when I am thinking intensely and I need my brain to slow down a bit. Also and it calms me listening to soft violin or piano music.

I like the classics as well as  Irish folk pieces. I pretty much am self-taught in playing as well as computers as you know I excel in technology. I also have a degree in mathematical sciences and engineering. I know you yourself are a graduate chemist. I also know you like I like to dance."

Sherlock gave him as he listened and was running a hand along James abdomen. 

"I do like to dance. Would you care to dance with me, Jim?"

Sherlock asked as he sits James upright and took his hand and kissed James' knuckles. 

"I would love to Papa. And we will but right now I want to go home and dance with you another way. Don't forget Billy the skull now and mind you we may have to stop on the way as it is almost lunch time and though the cake was nice I think a sandwich is due. 

I suppose we can send this cake to Mycroft as he was so nice and having married us. I also know he likes cake he always has crumbs on his cuffs."

James got up then and extended his hand to Sherlock who pulled James into his arms and the couple for a moment danced slowly together to the music in their heads. Sherlock lets James go slowly as the temptation to kiss him was more than evident to them both. 

"Still won't use my toothbrush?"

Sherlock asked and James shook his head then chuckled. 

"No, but do you have any mouthwash? I can compromise on that. Let me use the loo and then we can go."

James went to the bathroom and Sherlock placed his skull in his bag with the small box and grabbed his violin case. James gargled some mouthwash and looked at Sherlock's toothbrush before he pocketed it as he made his way to his husband. Sherlock waited already wearing his balstaff and holding James coat for him. 

"Toothbrush and come here love to kiss me."

James said as he leant up and kissed Sherlock gently and moved to be helped with his long grey wool trenchcoat on. 

Sherlock noticed the toothbrush was wet and James just signed. 

"Yes I used it but there was an emergency and just this once only."

Sherlock then turned James and captured his lips with his and groaned. 

"Let's go. I have a thing or two planned for a better use of my mouth. Also my tongue. We can stop for lunch if you need to but I am still full from breakfast."

James just nodded and Sherlock wrapped his scarf around James' neck. James inhaled the smell that was sandalwood and spice and essence of Sherlock and he felt comforted and happy.

They made it to James car just before it began to rain and were off. James drove and after stopping for a short moment to get a sandwich and some juice, they were soon driving down a long driveway towards a big white farmhouse that was located just three miles from Baker street outside of London itself.

 (The stunning gardens are a super feature of this property, in part meadowland, running down to the River Mole. There are three bedrooms and large outbuildings currently used as an extensive workshop and would now house Sherlock's lab. There is plenty of parking on the gravel driveway which is set behind a wood gate where James has parked the car.)

"Welcome home honey. Let me unlock the door and oh!"

The moment the door was unlocked Sherlock had lifted James up and carried him inside. When he let James down in the foyer their lips met and James moaned as he was pressed to the wall and snogged passionately.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

For the purpose of description, this is what the following rooms of the house look like. I have found pictures and they are as follows. 

[Foyer where James and Sherlock are snogging.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1f/30/5a/1f305aecc65d59f0f2f54d6b0650aebf.jpg)

[Kitchen](http://canadianloghomes.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/kdw-home-kitchen-designworks-farmhouse-kitchen.jpg)

[James and Sherlock's Master Bedroom](http://www.roundpulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/master-bedroom-classic-style.jpg)

[James and Sherlock's Master Bathroom](http://www.tinybathroomideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/ideas-incredible-small-bathroom-ideas-with-jacuzzi-tub-on-soapstone-bathroom-tile-alongside-floating-vanity-unit-and-square-ceramic-vessel-sink-also-wooden-towel-storage-ladder-600x437.jpg)

[The Sitting/Livingroom](http://ghk.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/15/11/54ff82234196d-jws-11-xln.jpg)

* * *

 

Upon entering the Foyer...

 

James was just able to put down the bag with his lunch in it before being snogged to where his legs were threatening to buckle under him.

"Hmm, eager aren't we honey? Let me eat and then I am all your's, dear. "

James said this as he pulled away very reluctantly and walked with Sherlock behind him into the kitchen where James placed the bag on the table before taking a seat.

"Not like you aren't also eager."

Sherlock remarked as he saw the way that James was walking and heard the groan as he sat down and Sherlock just smirked as James gave him not a word but a rude two finger salute. Sherlock chuckled as he looked around the kitchen then back at James.He walked over and kissed the top of his husband's head.

"The kitchen is nice. You eat and feed the baby James. This is all still very surreal, isn't it? "

Sherlock said this as he for a moment just placed his hands on James' shoulders and removed his coat sitting it for the moment on the back of the chair.Sherlock's scarf was then folded on the chair next to James Sherlock removed his gloves and he began to run James shoulders slowly at first but then a little harder as he felt there was tenseness there.

James bit his inner cheek as he wanted to moan. Sherlock hands on him felt so good. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed quietly. Sherlock then to James pleasure but also annoyance began to kiss along the back of his neck.

James swallowed and placed down the sandwich which was only half eaten and turned his head to look at his husband.

Sherlock stepped back as James just gave him a look and James sighed going back to eating. James didn't realise what Sherlock was doing until he felt his legs spread and James own zipper was pulled down.

James finished the sandwich and looked down at Sherlock who was under the table. Sherlock was nuzzling James pants covered erection. James made not a comment as he went to drink some of his juice.James met eyes with Sherlock's as Sherlock drew out James cock and was about to take the length in his mouth. 

"Stop"

James replied as he pushed the chair back and stood up. He looked down at Sherlock and smirked a moment. 

"Crawl out from under that table and stand."

Sherlock complied and when he was standing, James turned him around and pushed his chest down on the table. Sherlock groaned as James held him there with the use of one hand on the back of his neck. 

"Stay don't move."

James told him as Sherlock's head turned to the side to look at James and James smacked his ass once hard.

"Arms behind your back."

Sherlock swallowed then complied and James took the scarf and threaded it between Sherlock's arms and then he kissed the back of Sherlock's neck when he was done. James groaned as he forced his erection in that moment into his pants and trousers but then asked with concern as he looked down at his husband.

"Good are you comfortable?"

James asked and Sherlock nodded. 

"You may speak. Use your words this time."

Sherlock licked his lips and replied. 

"Yes"

"Good, I am going to finish my juice then I am going to fuck you so hard that you see stars, honey. You have a problem with that?"

James asked as he could see his husband's eyes dilate further now his eyes were black and blown full. 

"No sir, on the table like this sir?"

Sherlock asked and for a moment he groaned as he was getting more aroused. 

James took a moment to take a long sip of his juice and thought about it. He swallowed and put down the juice bottle with it half empty before he untied Sherlock's arms and gave a sigh.

Sherlock, however, did not move a muscle and stayed like that until James finished his juice. James threw the plastic bottle in the recycling bin and relaxed.James for a moment studied the man he now belonged to and belonged to him in all ways. He answered Sherlock's question after a moment.

"No not tonight. Tonight is our wedding night and I plan for us to take each other on our bed. We can do role play some other time if you want to. Can you move? Stand up and come with me upstairs?"

Sherlock nodded as he stood and he looked down at James who was looking a bit worried for a moment. 

"I liked that. Jim it.. it felt.."

Sherlock tried to use his words and explain. James nodded and he kissed Sherlock's cheek gently a moment. 

"You wanted to give me control and that is fine. I want to give you control sometimes too. I trust you completely and this morning when you said you wanted to tie me up to the bed with your scarf..."

James didn't finish that thought as Sherlock just smirked and kissed him a moment gently on the lips. 

"Take me, Jim, to our bed and make love with me please darling."

Sherlock said this in his deep baritone and James smiled quietly as he took Sherlock's hand and raised it to his lips and nodded. 

"Alright on one condition."

As James said this he chuckled and Sherlock just smiled. 

"Name it and it's yours"

Sherlock said simply and James just walked with Sherlock up the stairs , linking their fingers together. James led them to the master suite and Sherlock saw the room was huge and he looked from James a moment to the bed then back. James took a seat and as he did he winced slightly. Sherlock knelt down wordlessly and removed James trainers and socks and began to rub his feet. James bit his lip a moment but then began to laugh. His feet were ticklish and Sherlock just chuckled along with him a moment. 

"Hmm foot rubs, a man could get used to that. My condition is you wear a cock ring. I will make slow love to you tenderly and gently but you can't cum until I let you. I will wear one also."

James told him as he got up and walked his bare feet padded gently on the hardwood floor as he went to a chest of drawers and he pulled out a small box. Jim opened the box and took a few things out then replaced it back into the drawers. 

James turned to find his husband completely naked on the bed, Sherlock had his hands behind his head. The scarf was loosely looped around his wrists and James let out a breath at the sight. 

"Your so beautiful. Sherlock I.. "

James then knew he was ruining the mood but he couldn't help the tears that came on suddenly. Sherlock sat up and walked over helping Jim to sit and he held him. James took a few minutes to compose himself and then blushed furiously. 

"I am sure I have cried more in the last day or so then my whole life before this. Just now I was thinking how beautiful and gorgeous you are and how damn lucky I am that I belong to you and you belong to me.We belong to each other. I'm so happy i am crying and i always thought that pregnancy hormones and mood swings were bullshit but they're not. 

I know I would not change my condition for the world and I love you and our  honeybee. I am so happy and it's almost scary. I feel loved and it is different and weird and odd but yet good and oh God Sheryl I feel accepted and.. I babble too damn much. Kiss me Papa and love me please?"

James still slightly blushed but he was also smiling and Sherlock thought it was adorable. He helped James undress and when James back hit the cool sheets with his nakedness he moaned a moment. Sherlock laid next to him a moment as he wanted to capture the essence of this moment in his mind palace. Both moved and touched gently and slowly and James  mewed in pleasure as Sherlock kissed down his neck. 

Sherlock laid his chin on James's shoulder after a few minutes, they lay with Sherlock for the moment curled around his husband, His hand on James swollen belly. They lay quietly savoring the feeling and the comfort. Both relaxed and then James turned to look into Sherlock's arms and further into his embrace. Slowly both of them explored each others bodies with their fingertips and lips and tongues. Sherlock and James began to kiss and James rolled Sherlock beneath him slowly and gently. Sherlock moaned as James took his time kissing over his neck and throat and then over his chest. James slowly licked and sucked on Sherlock's nipples pebbling the nubs. James smiled as he looked down at Sherlock before he began to kiss lower. 

James tongue, lips,and gives Sherlock open mouthed kisses along his abs and then to his hip bones. Sherlock's fists clutch the duvet as James then begins to kiss the top of his thighs and then back up a moment along the happy trail of fine hair right before Sherlock's pelvic bone. 

James just for a minute stopped and looked p at Sherlock. He watched as Sherlock's eyes were blown out in dilation. James also could feel his husband quivering and after a few seconds both their breaths began to synchronize. Sherlock ran a hand down along James cheek then cupped his chin gently with the pads of his fingertips. They for a moment had a silent conversation with just their eyes. James stood up off the bed and went to sit on Sherlock's side. As he did he allowed his fingertips to graze slowly down the length of Sherlock's cock and slowly moved the foreskin back and forth. Sherlock moaned as James did this and he watched as James circled the pad of his thumb around Sherlock's glands on the tip of his cock. James lifted his thumb up to his lips and licked the pre cum off that glistened there milky white. 

Sherlock went to sit up but James just placed a his left hand on his chest and pressed him back down gently. Sherlock relaxed and he took a calming breath and again their breaths synced up before James took a ring off the nightstand and showed it to Sherlock along with a small bottle of lube. 

"A ring is a symbol of love and fidelity. I am yours and you are mine. I control your pleasure and you mine. With this ring I pledge my loyalty, fidelity and give myself to you and take yourself for myself. I love you and I want you to just relax and let daddy do the work for a bit. My pleasure is yours and your pleasure is mine. "

James then lubed up Sherlock with care and slipped the cock ring on easily and slowly to the base of Sherlock's erection. He then kissed Sherlock once gently and chastely before he handed Sherlock the other cock ring. 

Sherlock sat up then and he repeated the ritual and as he looked into James eyes, he replied. 

"We are one. I love you. I am now truly married to my work or well, if you help me with the work i can say that?"

As Sherlock asked this, he saw James smile and nod. Sherlock then leaned in kissing his husband gently. 

They made love for hours and then finally orgasm together and lay cuddling.

James stomach growled and he chuckled. Sherlock just nodded. 

"We can't have you starving now can we baby?"

Sherlock said as he sat up and kissed James lips gently. James moaned from the lack of warmth that he was surrounded in by his husbands arms and went to sit up when Sherlock shook his head. 

"You rest love, let me go see if there is anything substantial in the fridge and or kitchen and if not I can order something and go pick it up."

Sherlock told him and James laid his head back down on the pillow and smiled gently. 

"The car keys are there in my jacket pocket. I really would love to take you out but I feel boneless and amazingly relaxed at the moment. I know there isn't much in the cupboards as we need to make a trip to Tesco or Sanbury's soon. "

James explained as he turned to look up at his husband who was still standing there, still totally naked and had a smile on his lips. 

"What do you fancy to eat Jim?"

Sherlock asked as he watched the way James brown eyes now moved downwards over him then up again. Sherlock did not even bother to hide his smirk.

"You, but that will come later as I am all shaggged out for the moment. I suppose anything is fine as long as it's not curry or has bacon or eggs on it. But it has to be proper so how about a few steaks and while you are at the shop I can make some jacket potatoes as i know we have some potatoes here. We also have some broccoli in the freezer I  can cook that too. "

Sherlock shook his head. 

"No let me go get us something. You rest and yes I will try to eat. Might be a bit though as I have to go into London but how do you like your steak?"

Sherlock asked as James nodded and smiled contently. 

"Your being so good to me. I love you Papa, ok I normally go rare with steak but medium well is better for me right now and thank you for going and also trying to eat more too."

They shared a goodbye kiss that led to another round of sex and then Sherlock got dressed. He grabbed James car keys and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

:"Drive carefully, see you soon. Thanks again Papa.I Love you."

"You're welcome Daddy. We can cook together tomorrow. I do know how to make a few things after all.I Love you also."

Sherlock told him as he left their bedroom and began to walk down stairs. James threw on a dressing gown and followed him to show him the security code on the door and Sherlock saved this information in his mind palace. James watched him leave then sighed and made his way back inside. James walked back up the stairs and after removing his dressing gown, his head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep. 

Sherlock called speedy's and made his order as he then drove to pick up their meals. He talked a few minutes with Mrs Hudson as well as she was in the restaurant with her gentleman caller. Mrs Hudson was happy and slightly sad that Sherlock was moving out of Baker street but she knew from what he told her, he was going to continue to rent her flat and use it as his office. 

"You should live with your husband, he is such a nice man. I am happy for you. My boys, both you and John all grown up. It's wonderful!"

Mrs Hudson told him this and to Sherlock's surprise, she hugged him and he made plans to come see her in a few days and to bring James over for tea. 

Sherlock's order was ready and he got in the car and stopped at a place or two before he drove back home. 

:: Home, it is home now isn't it? :

Sherlock had this thought as he parked the car in their driveway and locked the car after getting the food bags and a pet carrier as he made his way up the porch to the house. Sherlock entered the security code for the alarm and disarmed it, then rearmed it after closing the door. He took the food to the kitchen and set it down on the table when there was a cough and he turned to look at a man he had never seen before. However he deduced who he was and the reason for his visit quite easily.

For the moment the food and pet carrier and everything was forgotten as Sherlock was interested in the other man's appearance.

Sebastian Moran was sitting in the sofa and as Sherlock made his way a moment to their sitting room he saw that the former sniper, turned agent of MI6 was waiting for him. Sherlock glanced up at the ceiling a moment then replied. 

"Mr Moran, please tell me you didn't disturb my husband with your visit? Also before you say it, I plan on treating James and my child with respect and love and will bring neither of them harm."

Sebastian nodded as he smiled quietly. 

That is good to know, I let Jim sleep as he needs it. I have just come to visit you and yes I was going to tell you, to be good to them. However it's not just a social call on my part. I also have another matter in which to discuss with you. It seems that I need your approval before Molly Hooper will date me. She says that and i quote, that she needs the Sherlock seal of approval. Tell me Mr Holmes, why would Molly need that?"

 


	11. Chapter 11

For the purpose of description, this is what the following rooms of the house look like. I have found pictures and they are as follows. 

[Kitchen](http://canadianloghomes.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/kdw-home-kitchen-designworks-farmhouse-kitchen.jpg)

[James and Sherlock's Master Bedroom](http://www.roundpulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/master-bedroom-classic-style.jpg)

[James and Sherlock's Master Bathroom](http://www.tinybathroomideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/ideas-incredible-small-bathroom-ideas-with-jacuzzi-tub-on-soapstone-bathroom-tile-alongside-floating-vanity-unit-and-square-ceramic-vessel-sink-also-wooden-towel-storage-ladder-600x437.jpg)

[The Sitting/Livingroom](http://ghk.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/15/11/54ff82234196d-jws-11-xln.jpg)

[Sebastian and Molly's Guest Bedroom](https://www.sleepoutfitters.com/res/uploads/media/bedroom.jpg)

[Sebastian and Molly's Guest Bathroom](http://www.impressiveinteriordesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Modern-Bathroom-Ideas-To-Impress-Your-Guests7.jpg)

[Toby the cat.](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/bakerstreet/images/e/eb/Toby.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130219000258)

* * *

 

Sherlock was surprised at Sebastian's question. Sure, once upon a time Sherlock had told her not to do relationships as she was shit at choosing potential boyfriends.

"I am unsure as to why, however, Molly would seek my approval as she is a grown woman who truthfully has in the past had very bad taste in men who were worthy of her. I have never nor would I insist her asking my approval for someone who would be her suitor.Though I think in her doing so perhaps would be in her best interest."

Sherlock said this as he looked a moment over Sebastian and began in his deduction of him. Sebastian just stood silently and he allowed Sherlock to make his assessment. Sherlock then nodded quietly to himself and looked at Sebastian level before replying. 

"You are a sniper, who is government trained and are more than able to protect Molly. Though outwardly you appear calm and collected, inside you worry that I will not find anything to recommend your pursuit and courtship of Molly. Why, well that is simple. You already have feelings for her and by my calculations, you and she have engaged sexual intercourse within the last half hour to thirty-five minutes.  You already obviously have her approval."

Sherlock then gave out a sigh as he looked at Sebastian now as if he was boring him. He then turned his attention to the pet carrier and opened it allowing the cat to come out and look at him meowing iritably.Sherlock ignored Toby and answered Sebastian.

"I give you my blessing but if you ever for any reason cause harm to my pathologist... Mental, emotional or physical I assure you there will be no force on Earth that will keep me from executing my wrath and believe me, Mr Moran, you do not want the wrath of a Holmes on you."

Sebastian nodded and swallowed as Sherlock's voice promised his actions. 

"I promise. I will never intentionally hurt Molly. That is if she will have me.I know that I have told her the truth of my profession and she accepted me despite that. I want nothing more than, to be honest with Molly and perhaps in time make our relationship a permanent one. That is if she will have me. I know I am probably not good enough for her but she seems to overlook that. I give you my word I would kill and die to protect her. I love her Mr Holmes."

Sebastian spoke truly as he said this and Sherlock saw the honesty in his eyes and he relaxed a moment inwardly but outwardly he just nodded.

"You may call me Sherlock as you are my husband's best friend and unofficial uncle to our child."

Sebastian placed his hand out towards Sherlock and replied.

"Then please call me Sebastian and yeah Jim is my best friend. He is like a brother to me. Also, I figure that we will be seeing a bit of each other since I live here also.Though it is temporary I wanted to be sure that James was protected.He may no longer be a master criminal but he does still have enemies and people who will not take no for an answer. I may still work for MI6 but that doesn't mean that my loyalty is not with and will always be with Jim. "

As Sebastian said this, Sherlock had deduced Sebastian's living in the house but had not once thought of James still needing a bodyguard. Sebastian realised it in the look on Sherlock's face but before he replied James walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. James was wearing a blue silk dressing gown and he just went over to the cupboard getting down a plate and quietly set the table for both Sherlock and himself.

 Sherlock just was silent as was Sebastian as James did this and then sat down having dished up the food also and James raised his eyes to look at both men standing there looking at him. 

"Bastian, you should perhaps go and see if Molly is still sleeping it off. Sherlock and I need to discuss a few things. "

James dismissed Sebastian easily then as Sherlock turned to look at Sebastian and shook his hand and nodded. 

"Thank you, be seeing you around Jim, Sherlock?"

Sebastian said as he went to the kitchen door and left the married couple in privacy. 

James had put the kettle on and now as they waited for the water to boil, he decided to explain.

" Sebastian has a flat in London. He has been staying here though for the last few weeks.It has been for safety purposes. I do have enemies after all. If you want him to move out, that's fine too. However, I know that I feel more secure with him here when you will be away on cases.Sebastian is one hundred percent heterosexual and in love with Molly Hooper. In fact, I was humbled when Molly asked for my blessing to date Sebastian. I assume that likewise, Sebastian has asked for your blessing on Molly's behalf?"

James asked as he made two cups of tea and he poured for them both. Sherlock just was silent until James sat back down and he took James hand a moment in his from across the table. 

"Yes, also I suppose I would feel better and not as worried when I am off on cases when I have to leave London or go abroad if Sebastian continues to reside here. I have given them, well him my blessing. I will also give it to Molly when next I see her. Which I anticipate will be short. But for now, we need to eat and then perhaps if you like we can resume our previous activity. If not you could continue the tour of the house?"

 James just nodded and smiled as he squeezed Sherlock's hand and then he drew his hand back to reach for his fork and knife. As James cut into the steak and took a bite he closed his eyes and gave an involuntary moan. Sherlock also had tucked into his own steak and both eat in quiet. When they were done, Sherlock surprised James by rising and kissing his forehead before placing the dishes in the sink and preparing to wash the plates and utensils up. James took a sip of his tea and smiled a mere second before he grabbed a tea towel and they washed and dried the dishes in an act of pure domestically. 

As Sherlock washed the dishes he was in thought of how despite this being something so normally he would feel was boring and mundane, that it did not feel one bit like that to him. As he handed James the last plate and James placed the plate in the cupboard, Sherlock gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around hiss husband's waist. Sherlock's chin was on James' shoulder as the former consulting criminal had his head tilted back slightly exposing his neck and kissing Sherlock's ear gently.

This was the sight that greeted Sebastian and Molly as they entered the kitchen.  Both men looked up as both were facing the door. Molly was a little surprised but then relaxed. Sherlock slowly released his arms around James' waist but kept his hand on his husband's abdomen and rubbed it a moment before he replied simply. 

"I hope you and Sebastian will be as happy as James and I are with each other. I would like it if our children would grow up as close friends to yours."

Molly gave Sherlock a confused face then she relaxed and though Sebastian wasn't privy to the look on her face, he had felt her tighten up as Sherlock had said pretty much his and her children. Sebastian wondered if Molly was adverse to having children with him. They had not talked about this as it was, Sebastian was still summoning the courage to ask Molly to cohabitate with him. It was true they had been having a relationship on the sly for almost six months now and this was the first step to making it public as Molly had been very worried about Sherlock's reaction above all others. Not because she was still in love with him, but because he tended to try and ruin her relationships and in his own way, he was like a brother to her now. 

Molly knew that his approval was important as she knew she was falling in love with Sebastian and finally she hoped she found the right person to someday share her life with. 

James whispered something gently in Sherlock's ear and Sherlock just nodded and he walked over and to Molly's surprise hugged her. Molly for a moment was in shock but then she heard Sherlock whisper something in her ear and Molly as she pulled back looked at him now with a smile. 

 James came over and also hugged Molly then he looked a moment over at Sherlock and held his hand out, first..in which Sherlock took automatically and linked their fingers together. Sherlock's other arm came around to caress James slight belly bulge. 

"James is pregnant. We got married this afternoon. We are planning on another ceremony soon for James sister and for you and Sebastian as well as my parents to attend.Also, there is more but that is Jim's news to share."

Sebastian came over to shake both their hands and instead James gave Sebastian a man hug. 

"I found them Bastian, my sisters. Hannah and Janine. Mary Watson of all people it seems is my sister Hannah and now we are all family."

Molly was surprised as she then looked at Sherlock and asked. 

Janine Hawkins?"

Sherlock nodded. 

"Yes, I know that I dated her for a... "

James however just kissed Sherlock and silenced him before replying. 

"Case, yes I know. I also know that you gave me your virtue and she lied about everything to get back at you.I am not jealous as I trust you and your mine and I am yours too. However, if you ever do anything like that again and do not consfirst... Let's just say that I will not be pleased. "

James replied quietly but it was more than evident by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice that Sherlock did not want to displease James on this matter. 

"You wouldn't leave me would you darling?"

Sherlock asked as he for a moment felt a little bit fearful as he now had James, he loved the man and their child and did not want to lose them. James shook his head. 

"No, much worse you would sleep on the sofa and you don't want to sleep on the sofa honey, trust me on this. I won't leave you, Sherlock, unless you get back into the drugs then all bets are off. I won't have that in mine or Miranda's lives. "

James replied as he just for the moment had dismissed Sebastian and Molly's presence with them. Sherlock also had disregarded the other couple as he replied back. 

"I can't promise you that I won't crave cocaine. I know that I will always want another hit. I can promise though to talk to you about it when I get the urge and we can come up perhaps with a safer alternative. A different way for me to feel high and happy and that lets my mind shut off for a bit.

Earlier, for instance, was very effective in keeping my mind calm. Also if I have to sleep on the sofa it's punishing us both as I know like myself, you crave our sexual exploits. 

I will not promise not to fail because that would be a lie. I promise not to try and fail you as a husband and our child as his or her Papa. You are my heart and my love and my partner. I know I will do stupid things but then you need to correct me when I do. "

James nodded as he leant up kissing Sherlock's lips gently. 

"Just because you would have to sleep on the sofa doesn't mean we can't fuck. I mean true I would have to shove you out of our bed afterwards but then again as much as we like to cuddle. I can't see wanting to kick you out of bed or staying angry with you too long. I could always bend you over this table and give it to you like the good cock slut you are. "

Sherlock groaned and replied with a raised eyebrow. 

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago darling was it? I am not ashamed to admit I am a slut waiting for your cock to fill me, but you also are mine too and if we both weren't sore from earlier, I would gladly repeat the performance. How do you feel about riding crops because I am pretty sure that your arse will look amazing all pink and sensitive? It will feel amazing as I tongue fuck you open and fill your slutty hole up. You are mine."

Sherlock's nostrils flared as he proclaimed this and James just gasped in surprise but also his smirk showed he was not one bit offended. 

"You promise? Also, do know we won't be using your riding crop as you have beat corpses with that one. We will use mine. It's new still supple and has that new leather smell. I could truss you up and take you apart slowly over hours and make you wear a cock ring, or better yet a cock cage and.."

As they had been bantering it was fast and at the word cock cage, Molly gasped and then looked down at her feet. Sebastian bit his lip a moment not to chuckle and Sherlock and James looked over at them then back at each other.Molly bit her lip then silently took Sebastian's hand in hers and walked pulling him out of the kitchen. Sebastian groaned as Molly gave him a little smirk then ran towards the stairs. Sebastian followed her and Molly's laughter filled the house. 

Sebastian caught her and carried her towards his bedroom and she just let out a sigh. Molly was no prude after all. She secretly at the time had fantasies about Sherlock hitting her with a riding crop after that one time he hit her former co-worker in the morgue. However now, it was Sebastian in her mind and he was clad only in a pair of jeans and she let out a moan at the thought. 

Molly found herself in that moment after the moaned escaped her, pressed against the wall and snogged hard. Sebastian groaned as she ran her little hands down to his belt buckle and he looked at her with interest. Sebastian wanted to take her right there not caring if anyone watched them and it seemed to him Molly at the moment didn't care either. 

However, Sebastian put her down as he knew they needed to discuss a few things. He was curious about her reaction to Holmes statement that their children would be friends. Sebastian had never thought about having kids. Had Molly? Did she want them with him? Would he make a good Father and did he even want children? Sebastian knew that he loved Molly and if she wanted to,he would father their children. Sebastian could see himself married to Molly and spending the rest of his life with her. Did Molly feel the same way though? 

"Kitten, we need to talk okay?"

Sebastian began as he kissed her forehead and looked down at her level. 

Molly looked a little surprised by that and frowned. Sebastian shook his head and kissed her nose. 

"It's nothing bad I promise or well I don't see it as a bad thing. But we should talk about this before we end up shagging in this hallway."

Molly still was a little nervous but nodded as Sebastian opened his bedroom door and allowed Molly to enter first. He walked over with her taking her hands in his as they sat on the bed and he took a calming breath.


	12. Chapter 12

For the purpose of description, this is what the following rooms of the house look like. I have found pictures and they are as follows.For this chapter these are those rooms. 

[Kitchen](http://canadianloghomes.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/kdw-home-kitchen-designworks-farmhouse-kitchen.jpg)

[James and Sherlock's Master Bedroom](http://www.roundpulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/master-bedroom-classic-style.jpg)

[The Sitting/Livingroom](http://ghk.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/15/11/54ff82234196d-jws-11-xln.jpg)

[Sebastian and Molly's Guest Bedroom](https://www.sleepoutfitters.com/res/uploads/media/bedroom.jpg)

[Toby the cat.](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/bakerstreet/images/e/eb/Toby.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130219000258)

* * *

 

Molly was silent as she sat with Sebastian. She heard his intake of breath and watched him try to relax a moment. Molly just for a moment squeezed his hand in silent comfort and he kissed her forehead and held his lips there a moment. Sebastian took a moment to calm as he tried to put in order how he wanted to phrase what he was thinking and feeling.

" I love you molly and do you love me?"

Sebastian admitted and asked her as he knew for certain she did as he could see it but he wanted to hear the words and get confirmation before he asked her what really was troubling him now.

Molly nodded then she spoke as she let a tear run down her cheek and smiled.

 "I do love you, Sebastian. I didn't think I was doing a good job of hiding it, though. If this is about Sherlock, I think of him as a brother now. An older annoying brother who just.. I did have a crush on him once for awhile, he is my friend and I will always care for him. I want you to know that there is no reason to be jealous if you are that is. If not oh then forget I said that please!"

Molly then blushed as she rambled and placed her hands over her face and groaned. Sebastian chuckled and she looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm not jealous of Sherlock Holmes kitten, I know you love me and I also know that.. well i. I am going to ask you something and I know that no matter how you answer I will always love you. Your the only woman I have ever said that to other than my Mother and so asking you this is a big step for me so..."

Sebastian cleared his throat and he retook her hands in his and looked into her eyes and asked quietly.

"I have wanted to ask you this for two months now but every time I begin to I get nervous. I love you Molly Hooper and I want to know if you would like to live with me? I know that I already have a drawer at your place and you have one at mine and other than my staying here and you going home to feed Toby, we are together as much as possible. So will you and Toby move in and share my life with me? I hope that this would be the first step towards something more permanent if you wish someday to get married and have children with me.

That was the other thing I was going to ask you actually. How do you feel about kids and having them with me? I know that I am not opposed to the idea and I think you would make a wonderful mommy. But if you don't that is okay too because I know your career is important and I do have a dangerous job so. Okay, what do you think Molly? Be honest!"

Sebastian began and then began to panic and was stuttering at the end. molly was silent a moment as she listened and when he began to speak about children, her eyes teared up as he told her he was not opposed to them and that she would make a good Mummy. She opened her mouth to speak when he spoke about his job and she wanted to stop his worrying right there.

She also had something to tell him after all and she knew she was a bit unnerved with Sherlock's comment earlier as she had just found out herself that morning for certain.Molly relaxed and looked Sebastian in the eyes and waited until he calmed down before she spoke.

 "I love you and yes I will move in with you. I, however, don't know about Toby because I can't change the litter box for the next eight months because of the baby and I know you'll not want to do that.Change Toby's litter that is. Also, soon I am not going to be able to tie my shoes and I'll be cranky. But if you can accept that then yes I will move in with you."

Molly told him as Sebastian just for a moment stared at her and then he tilted his head and glanced down a moment to her stomach and then back up and asked in a quiet calm voice.

"Molly, are you pregnant? Are going to be parents?"

As he asked this Sebastian felt fear but also happiness as she nodded and he pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her gently before smiling against her lips. Molly smiled as Sebastian lifted her shirt and kissed along her belly as he looked up at her.

"Yes, I took a test two days ago and then tested my blood last night at the lab to be sure. I was a bit scared as we never discussed children or anything about the future. I love you and I love this baby already. I wanted to smack Sherlock earlier for mentioning children only because I hadn't thought on how to tell you and... "

Molly was silenced by Sebastian's lips on hers again and he smiled as he lay with her in his arms and cuddled now with her.

"I love you, Molly. So you know I am going to try and be a good daddy. Even though right now I feel scared shitless. I will have you with me and we can learn together at least. I know that I don't have to ask this and you don't have to accept it but will you marry me kitten? I know that I want the baby to be a Moran as well as his or her Mommy.

I love you and I know I wanted to wait a bit, a year to ask you that but as I see it, we are going to be committed to each other for the rest of our lives even if you say no, why not ask now. So Margaret Louise Hooper, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and share my life with me. I promise to scoop Toby's litter as I know you love him and I am rather fond of him myself. "

Sebastian asked this seriously as he had sat up and moved to knelt by the side of the bed and took her hand in his. He then before she answered got up and went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a small red velvet box and then came back and looked at her as he opened it showing her the ring inside. 

[Engagement ring](http://simplefashionreview.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Engagement-Ring-Finger-3.jpg)

"It was my Mothers, she died when I as twelve. She was a beautiful caring person and she would have loved you as a daughter. I know that it's a big step, a leap even but there is no one else in this world who I would like to leap with and be with. Even if you say no if it's too soon I understand. Even if you don't want to, I want to be yours always and I love you, I know that... Even if you say no, I want to live with you and the baby and for us to raise it together. 

Molly opened her mouth to respond when they were interrupted by a shout and Sebastian kissed her forehead. He drew a gun from the nightstand and then held his hand up to her as she was making to rise. 

"Wait here please kitten.It's probably nothing but I'm not taking any chances. "

Sebastian quietly left the room and Molly looked at the closed door a moment before she sighed and for a moment rolled on her side and gathered the pillow he uses to her inhaling his scent. Molly knew her answer and as she looked back now at the ring sitting on the nightstand she took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger to see if it would fit. The ring was a little snug but not so much that it wouldn't come off again. She realised she would need to wear a chain as her fingers would swell in time and also she knew that she would not be able to do postmortems during her pregnancy. She would call Mike Stamford in the morning with the news. 

Molly looked up as the door opened and Sebastian was swearing. He put the gun back in the nightstand and then he paused as he saw the ring was on her finger. He then grinned very happily.

"Is that a yes then Molly love? Will you marry me?"

Sebastian asked as she nodded and he held her close. They began to kiss and he had just pulled his t- shirt off and flung it into the hamper when there was a knock on the door. Sebastian gave a curse but then went to the door and was surprised as Sherlock just handed Sebastian a bundle and replied. 

"Just make sure to keep the litter box clean. Also congratulations to you and Molly. I will leave you to getting Toby settled in. Goodnight."

Sherlock then left and Sebastian shook his head and chuckled as Toby jumped down out of his arms and went to rub his head against Molly's forehead. Molly smiled and Sebastian went to cuddle her. She snuggled against his chest a moment before replying. 

 "Yes, I will marry you, Sebastian Levelle Augustus Moran. I don't want a big wedding. Just we and a vicar will do. I also know my parents would have loved you for a son. What was the commotion downstairs about?"

Molly asked as Sebastian was grinning ear to ear. He then chuckled as he began to explain. 

"It seems that Toby was a bit jumpy as he was in his cat carrier and was making a racket. Sherlock had let him out of course and he went running like a mad man around the sitting room and Holmes was just shouting as it seems Toby wanted to have a cuddle with James and not him. I swear he was so jealous for a moment even. I know that James was giggling as Sherlock did something to make Toby swat at him. Hit him right on his nose even. "

Sebastian relaxed and stopped chuckling as Toby came and sat down on his chest and peered down at him then over to his mistress before going to the door and meowing. Molly opened the door as she was almost partially up having only been leaning her head on Seb's shoulder and Toby purred as he ran out of the room. 

Molly walked back over and Sebastian opened his arms to her. Molly was content as she now went and lay in Sebastian's strong protective arms. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Sebastian looked down at her and he was feeling so happy that he wanted to shout and laugh. Sebastian also wanted to just stay where he was and watch the mother of his unborn child rest. His eyes closed as he snuggled her more protectively and he fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips. 

* * *

 James was dabbing a bit of antiseptic to the end of Sherlock's nose as James tried not to chuckle. Sherlock was giving him a cold look. 

"Ouch damn it, James!"

Sherlock bit out as the antiseptic began to burn slightly. James just shook his head and put down the cotton ball. Sherlock's head lay on his lap as they sat on the sofa.

"My poor honey, I suppose that is what you get for being jealous of Toby. Thank you though for bringing him here earlier. I had thought of asking Seb earlier but then once again you surprised me. I won't ask how you knew Molly was here but I suppose now we are going to be having two more houseguests for a while. "

James said this not with any scorn but he also just wanted to be alone with his husband. Sherlock sighed as he looked up at James from his perch on James lap and he closed his eyes a moment before replying. 

"I can tolerate it as I know that right now I would not want to do anything to make you angry or Molly. I am sure by now she has told Sebastian of their blessing. If not then..."

Sherlock was silent as Toby came running in and jumped up to lay in the middle of Sherlock's chest and looked at him. Sherlock for a moment gave out a shuttering breath. 

"See, I told you he didn't mean it. Toby was just a bit hyper after being in the carrier for a time and just look at him Papa, He's sorry aren't you Toby?"

James was talking to Toby like he was an itty bitty precious thing. Sherlock wanted to scoff but he also knew he at that moment wanted nothing to do with "Sweet itty bitty Toby."

James bit his lip as the last bit of Sherlock's thoughts were spoken aloud and he kissed the top of Sherlock's head and ran his fingertips through the consulting detective's curls lightly massaging him. 

"Don't be sulky. It's not like he weighs more than ten pounds at the most. I am sure he didn't like you growling at him like a dog after all.I am sure that it's okay he is around as I know that I can't touch his litter box but he can have a cuddle. He's an indoor cat Sherlock and I am pretty sure he can't give me toxoplasmosis. Though I suppose you can test his faeces in the lab and make sure.  I mean I was surprised you knew about that but then again you were around when my sister was pregnant. I am so amazed you know and happy that I found her again in my life."

James was talking animatedly now and Sherlock listened. It seemed to him, that pregnancy had made his husband a bit chatty. Earlier while he had been waiting for their dinner to be made, he had looked up risks for pregnancy on Google and had come across a few things. 

Sherlock handed James his phone and James for a moment was quiet as he read this list and then he kissed Sherlock's forehead. He began to read and as he did he paused and looked down at Sherlock with a gentle smile. (Following list was taken from [here:](http://www.momjunction.com/articles/pros-and-cons-of-getting-pregnant-in-your-30s_00107974/#gref))

 1. Pros About Pregnancy In 30s: 

> * * *
> 
> ### Below are some important aspects that support your timing to conceive after reaching 30 :
> 
>   1. By this time, you are already or almost settling in a successful career.
>   2. It is the perfect time to get pregnant as you would be financially stable and self-sustaining.
>   3. You are now in a position to maintain your finances.
>   4. The plans for the future would be more concrete as you have already laid the foundation.
>   5. You would have embarked on a meaningful journey with your partner, greeting the idea of togetherness with many vacations, adventures, and getaways.
>   6. You are more energetic and full of stamina in your 30s. A perfect time to nourish a baby in your womb!
>   7. The levels of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) grow as you age. There are more possibilities to conceive twins or multiples around this time.
> 

> 
>     **Cons About Pregnancy In 30s:**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  As good as the above factors sound to your ears; there are certain cons you must consider if you plan to get pregnant after 30 :
> 
>   1. Your time is running out as you are already 30.
>   2. The quality of eggs will constantly decline after you hit the 30 mark. No wonder elders vouch for the 20s folklore
>   3. Your chances of getting pregnant are high but not as effective as it would have been in your 20s
>   4. Once you are over 35, the odds of conceiving are lower.
>   5. You are likely to be exposed to the threat of miscarriage after 30.
>   6. Once you are over 35, there is a risk of suffering multiple complications such as ectopic pregnancy, placenta previa, low birth weight babies and premature delivery.
>   7. The possibility of fetal abnormalities such as Down’s syndrome is higher after 35.
> 


James began to tear up and Sherlock looked a bit worried as he asked. 

"What's wrong? I was just trying to be a good parent and oh those are happy tears?"

Sherlock said and replied as James smiled then kissed his husband gently.

"You're a good Papa. I love you, honey. How about though next time before googling pregnancy for over 30, can we please ask the doctor? I understand you want to be informed and so do I. I guess it's kind of sweet you want to be sure that the baby will be alright and she will most likely as I have been taking and you have been taking good care of me. You do realise that Mary is older than I am and Abigail seems perfectly fine."

James tried to reason with his husband. He really didn't want Sherlock freaking out about all of these things after all.

"Yes, I am aware she is your elder sister and it is true that Abigail is very healthy. I am just concerned because this is our baby, not John and Mary's but ours darling and yes that might be a bit selfish of me but if there is anything to make sure our baby is completely healthy and perfect, I'm scared alright James! I mean I used to do drugs and what if somehow she gets affected by that? What if the sperm that created her was mutated and..."

Sherlock began to hyperventilate then and James got up and held him. He tried to and after twenty minutes, calmed Sherlock down and finally when both were calm Sherlock blushed gently. James continued to cuddle with him until he yawned. Sherlock smiled and lifted up his husband and carried him up the stairs and to their bedroom.

"hmm love you, Papa. Cuddle me?"

James said in a sleepy voice.  Sherlock had no problem with fulfilling his husband's request. However both for the moment lay with their own private thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

For the purpose of description, this is what the following rooms of the house look like. I have found pictures and they are as follows. For this chapter.

[James and Sherlock's Master Bedroom](http://www.roundpulse.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/master-bedroom-classic-style.jpg)

[James and Sherlock's Master Bathroom](http://www.tinybathroomideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/ideas-incredible-small-bathroom-ideas-with-jacuzzi-tub-on-soapstone-bathroom-tile-alongside-floating-vanity-unit-and-square-ceramic-vessel-sink-also-wooden-towel-storage-ladder-600x437.jpg)

[James Walk in Wardrobe](http://www.elmens.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/wardrobe.jpg)

 

* * *

 

Sherlock and James lay quietly together. The only sound in the room was from the breathing from the two men as they lay in each other's arms. Both were deep in their thoughts for the moment. Sherlock had his eyes closed and was just relaxing. James looked up at him from the circle of his husband's arms and for a moment just watched the peacefulness settle upon Sherlock's face.

 "You're staring why?

Sherlock asked as he opened his blue-gray eyes and looked into James' Dark brown ones. James let out a gentle sigh and then he smiled quietly. 

"I'm happy for the first time in my life and content.That's all really."

James admitted and to his annoyance, he realised he was slightly blushing and he then laid his head face down a moment on Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock was silent at this confession. True it was making him happy and seeing his husband blush was adorable. So much so after a moment, he told him so. 

 "You're so damn adorable and cute. I'm not perfect but if you want to think so I will not tell you differently. I'm happy too. "

Sherlock admitted and though his face did not show his slight embarrassment to that sentiment the tips of his ears pinked as did his throat a moment. Sherlock decided to not fight it anymore, after all, he was in love and married now. He was going to be a parent and he knew that to the world he could be the machine and aloof and seem uncaring but to James, he was laid bare, his body, his mind and soul all for James. 

 You're so modest, aren't you? But then again I wouldn't have you change a damn thing at all. I happen to love your sarcasm and biting remarks. I'm the only one who sees you for who you are and I know that trust goes both ways. I know we're going to fight and argue and then shag and be happy. No one else in this world I'd rather have that with than you. 

So let me for the moment pretend that your perfect because you are to me. You're perfectly you and that's what I desire and love. Also, I know I'm adorable but I'm also sexy you have to admit that."

James said this in a teasing manner at the end, before that he was serious and letting his emotions out truthfully. James for so long wanted to be in this man's arms and now he was and it was even more than his fantasies and dreams. James knew this was love and contentment and relaxing as he placed his ear on his husband's chest and snuggled closer, Yourhe knew there was no place he'd rather be. As domesticated as this was, he knew he craved it and was far from bored.

"Hmm Sexy?.. not exactly how I would describe you actually. But that will do in a pinch. I am not sure if there is a word to describe what you are to me Jim. my intellectual equal, my nemesis but also my love and yet none them seem right to You'reexquisite in my eyes and well, your mind is beautiful and your unique and stop me when you have been given enough compliments."

Sherlock for a mere moment ran his fingertips along James shoulders and the back of his neck as he spoke. It was almost as if he was strumming the string lovingly on his violin. James chuckled them and smiled. 

 Hush love, your going to make me blush like a school girl. But seriously I adore you and your my everything too. I don't think I will tire of hearing your compliments. Your so.. I don't know the words either but sexy will do in a pinch that's true. I love you Papa,y our so.. so you."

James admitted as he continued to smile for the moment. He though of the journey they had traveled to get to this point. The years wasted when all they could have had was this and not the arguing and hated words between them. they both of course knew this and Sherlock nor James made mention as they knew the other was thinking this somehow. 

 "I adore and love you too. Are you feeling okay? I know that last round I was a bit eager. Truth is I'm not sure that someday we won't die from fucking each other. If so, what a lovely way to go."

 "I feel happy and sore but in a good glorious way. Hmm Le Petite Mort. Yes more please. Though right now the mind and emotions are so willing but I think I'm all shagged out at the moment and our little one is resting on my bladder a bit. Also I am not into golden showers and I assume you are not either,s o let me up."

James said this as he squirmed a moment and then Sherlock gave him an confused look. James saw him open his mouth to ask but then in that moment James chuckled and kissed Sherlock his tongue thrusting into Sherlock's to roll with his. 

 Hmm you shouldn't kiss me like that if you want me to release you from our bed. Je t‘aime plus que tout.(I love you more than anything.)

Sherlock replied and smiled when James nodded and replied. 

"Je t’aime aussi. Tu es l’homme de mes rêves. (I love you too. You are the man of my dreams.)

James knew his accent wasn't perfect but he smiled as he kissed Sherlock's lips and got up and put on Sherlock's own dressing gown. Sherlock gave him a surprised look as said dressing gown was obviously long on his husband but as James belted it he replied simply. 

 It smells like you, I find comfort in that. Be right back. "tha mo ghion ort" (I love you with all my heart- Irish Gaelic)

As James said this in Irish Gaelic, Sherlock for a moment was confused but when James returned he was smiling.He saw Sherlock was looking at his phone and chuckled when Sherlock looked at him and pronounced the following, as he did the accent wasn't perfect but he got the gist of the words. James really found it adorable that his husband was trying.

"tha gaol agamsa ort fhèin"(I love you too.) Teach me darling a bit and I can teach you some of the other languages I know. I think it would be good for our honeybee's development you see and well we could give each other treats for doing a good job."

  "Not bad but you have to work on the accent a little more. roll your r's a bit and hmm treats... what would you like as a treat?''

James asked this as he removed the dressing gown and climbed back into bed and back into the warmth of Sherlock's arms. James shivered a moment as the air had touched his bare skin and Sherlock chuckled as he kissed his forehead as he thought about James question. 

 Not sure, let me think on it.How about a kiss and we can go from there?"

Sherlock replied as James then moved up to place his chin on Sherlock's chest and chuckled. 

 Hmm well how about we play strip linguistics. I mean when we get something right we remove a piece of clothing and whoever is naked first.. wins and gets whatever he desires? That way we both win really. Also what would the penalty be for missing? That is if you want to punish me a bit, I don't mind being spanked. We can start tomorrow perhaps?"

James countered as he then saw Sherlock's eyes light up. 

 Wouldn't be boring. We could try it and I think your arse will look so beautiful all pink when I am done smacking it with my hand. ten whacks good enough or one spank per question wrong? As for myself, I prefer that you'd not spank me but we could come up with something else maybe. Perhaps in my case, you could get a bit creative, but no blood play and defiantly no golden showers! That just sounds nasty and alright I looked it up and um no darling no urine or feces I draw the line there. 

 Of course not that's just.. I don't get it. However I wouldn't mind tying each other up or experimenting with some other kinks. Gun play is one that I have always wanted to try. Of course the gun wouldn't be loaded and also maybe we could go to the adult store and maybe get some more ideas? I mean I think you'd look so sexy in ladies knickers black silk ones. Maybe we can come up with something.

As James spoke Sherlock let out a gasp involuntarily at the idea of gun play and to his surprise the ladies knickers. He swallowed a moment his Adams apple bobbed as he tried to find his voice and keep it steady. 

 Maybe, I like where the thought is going. If you weren't so sore right now baby, I would show you how much the idea is appealing to me even."

Sherlock responded and James just smiled as he placed his hand under the blanket that covered them and he smirked as he lightly ran his hand up and down Sherlock's hardening length.  James swirled his tongue and bit on the hardened nubs of Sherlock's nipples as he moved himself up on his hands and began to kiss over Sherlock's chest.

 Let me take care of you honey.

James then said this as his lips moved up and sucked along his husband's long pale throat and then licked and suckled behind his left ear. Sherlock shivered and let out a moan. 

 Hmm Jimmy.. Oh that feels good.

 Relax and feel Sheryl, just relax Daddy's gonna make Papa feel really good.

James told him as he then smirked as they caught eyes. Sherlock nodded quietly as he raised a hand up to cup James cheek a moment. James turned his face to kiss along Sherlock's palm then swirled his tongue along the ridge of his fingers before taking each digit one by one into his mouth. When he was finished he withdrew Sherlock's fingers from his mouth with an audible pop and then gave one very gentle and slow kitten lick again Sherlock's thumb on his left hand. 

James hand through all of this, continued to stroke against Sherlock's cock playing and sliding the foreskin back and forth. Sherlock let out a hiss when to his surprise James bit his left nipple then a moan as this was soothed with a very firm pointed tongue. James then kissed lower and downward slowly,m aking a trail of nips and swirls of his tongue along the happy trail of fine hair along Sherlock's abs and swirled his tongue hotly into Sherlock's navel.

 Please! 

 Hmm did you say something? Ahh please what love?

 You know what!

 Do I? Hmm I guess it means you want me to go tell you a fairytale or I could.. 

James stopped teasing as Sherlock sat up and rolled James under him. James looked up and shook his head. 

 Impatient are we love? Be gentle okay and lots of lube.

 Damn right and of course.If you weren't so sore baby I'd spend an hour tonguing you open like earlier.

Sherlock said this as he grabbed the lube off the nightstand and coated his cock and began to massage with lubed fingers James arse hole slowly and gently. James moaned as Sherlock after a few minutes slid one finger tip inside and continued to prep his husband gently. 

James moaned and as the digit went into him up to the knuckle, he gave out a hiss. James bit his lip as Sherlock paused and looked down at him. James blushed and replied.

 Don't stop! Just a little sore I promise it only burns a little. Just... oh right there love! Feels increadible!

Sherlock had begun to move again and as James was speaking he moaned deeply as Sherlock found his prostate and he rubbed the little nub gently and James began to move his hips a bit from the sensation. 

 Are you sure, I can wait or wank.

Sherlock said this as he really was concerned. James hips thrashed up and his back bowed. There was pain and pleasure mixed licking at James as he shook his head. 

 If you stop now, your sleeping on the sofa! Please do it. Watching you wank can be another time. 

James snarled out in a growl. His own cock now was rock hard and leaking pre cum. Sherlock gave James cock a gentle lick and smirked. James gave Sherlock a two finger salute and then moaned as he grabbed Sherlock's hair and tugged.

Sherlock gave out a moan and then proceeded to give James cock a long suck and continued to loosen his arse up as he rubbed his prostate. Jim threw his head back in pleasure and tightened his fingers in Sherlock's hair a moment before gently  caressing his hair. 

James could feel his orgasm close and lifted Sherlock's head up by running his fingertips under his chin and tilting it up. 

 Inside me, I want to feel you cum inside me and cum as I do. please fill me up and fuck me until we're both spent!"

  As you wish darling!

Sherlock said this, as he removed his fingers and then positioned himself properly. In that instant their bodies became one once more and Sherlock moaned as he could feel how tight James was and he let out a startled breath. 

It took him a mere moment, however then Sherlock's hips began to move and James was a writhing mess beneath him. James closed his eyes and tried to keep his orgasm at bay. However Sherlock chuckled and he began to piston his hips and stroke James' cock in the same motion. 

 Cum for me Jim! Cum now!

Sherlock commanded as his own release was evident and as the words were ripped from his throat in a scream he felt James climax and his own mingle. James Semen hit Sherlock's chest and still he kept pumping through their mutual orgasm. After a minute Sherlock relaxed and slowly lowered himself down to kiss James sweetly and gently on the lips. 

 I believe my love, that you are indeed a sex God and I am completely knackered! Let's clean this up once we both regain our breath and then get some sleep.

 Hmmm Give me a moment and I too am knackered. We both will be sore in the morning but I don't give a damn right now. Do we have other sheets? I know we made a right mess of these as well as I know how you like being ultra clean.

Sherlock said this, as he knew James was very OCD about such things.Sherlock personally, he didn't care and didn't want to move and just wanted to cuddle James. 

 Thank you for being thoughtful but I think tonight we can forgo that. I just want to sleep and cuddle with you right now. In the morning however, we will do the laundry and tidy up a bit. Also I'd like to do some shopping too if I am not too sore. 

 Alright. How about though I run us a bath as it should help with the soreness and then rub some cream onto our bits as it's really more of a friction burn.. 

 It's true my arse doesn't really hurt but my cock does from friction yes. But then again, having you inside me and me inside you nine times already today feels damn good too. It feels so good.. So naughty but good. Come on let's go take that bath and change the sheets. You're are correct I won't be able to really rest if we are filthy.

  Alright. How about I start the bath and you procure the bed sheets? That way before our bath we can make the bed and after we can cuddle and sleep?

 Fine, let me show you where the linens are kept and also where the clothes hampers are. 

James stands up and takes Sherlock's hand and shows him the linen closet as well as his now their, walk-in closet/dressing room. Sherlock just nods as he for a moment smiles as he allows his fingertips to caress the arm of a suit and he then smirks and says to James. 

 I'm surprised you don't have more shoes.The suits are however no surprise. Let me take the bed sheets and we can then enjoy ourselves. Westwood isn't this one or is it Vera Wang?"

 Gieves & Hawkes that one.I do love my Westwood and my Vera is actually the tuxedo. It's bespoke anyways. Come, love, before I begin to get depressed again. That will not do at all. 

James told him as he sighed when he had looked at the suits and Sherlock silently made himself some plans to cheer his husband up. 

They made the bed and retired to the bath. Both relaxed and James had even fallen asleep for a few minutes as Sherlock was in his mind palace thinking. Sherlock looked down at James' head on his chest and then grinned. James stirs as Sherlock shook him gently and they wrapped each other in towels and made their way to their bedroom. Once in bed, warm and naked both were now relaxed. James went back to sleep and Sherlock did as well finally surrendering to his own exhaustion. 

 


End file.
